Le Matafaga
by GusCGC
Summary: Even in exile, he was still the Demigod of Sea and Wind. The currents spoke to him of someone in a faraway island, a kindred spirit who needed his help and that was why jumped on the first boat that touched his shore. Bit of Maui POV of the movie. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Couldn't help myself but this one will be short, I promise. I really liked Moana and for good reasons. It has given me hope again in Disney films, although I did already liked Zootopia, but it's been years since I liked a princess story.

1) I have watched Disney since I was a kid and I'm a big fan of Ron Clements and John Musker so win-win.

2) I first heard of Maui when I was eight years old and I'm thirty, mind you! It was a book about animals but Maui was mentioned as part of the lives of the Polynesian people with nature. So I was quite happy to see him again and Dwayne does a pretty good job.

3) Moana has the positive message for girls that Frozen doesn't have and has a lot more logic. For example, Maui can only shape shift when he has his hook. It's a rule that stays through the entire story. Elsa's powers work with love, come from who knows where and function in several parts according to the rule or mere whims from the referred girl like when she builds a bridge, a castle, a dress and… hair style? I mean c'mon! This is called coherence and Moana has coherence.

4) And finally, Moana does have a dumb sidekick but I liked Heihei better than Olaf. And the villains are more interesting. Tamatoa has a short time on screen but enough to make us want more of this sly crab and Te ka makes a wonderful fire spirit.

But enough of this and let's get to the chase!

* * *

 **1\. Haili Mua**

For one thousand years, he had kept eyes on the horizon. Hoping, dreaming, pleading that humankind would eventually pay off his many gifts and help him out of that lonesome island but nobody came. Men had forgotten how to sail. They feared that without their hero, the many monsters and creatures of the waves would leave no boat. And so it was that, little by little, he gave up hope on humans. They were just like his mother and he, a demigod who had given his everything for them, couldn't forgive that. His exploits meant nothing. Maui, demigod of the Wind and the Sea, was exiled for good with no hook or way out of his hell. His only company was the tiny version of himself that lived in his tattoos and sometimes, the Ocean itself even if neither of them spoke a word.

He watched the sun come and go millions of times, almost feeling its fiery eyes on him for putting him up with his hook. The gods were still mad. The whole world was against his persona and that only increased his already big lack of self-confidence. It's true, he always gave the brave face and seemed cocky, almost arrogant, but deep inside all was fragile. He never felt lover or needed by anyone and that was driving him crazy. There were even times when Maui wished he wasn't immortal. Things wouldn't hurt so much.

Sitting on the beach, waiting like so many other days to see sails with the falling sun, he fixed a glance on the ocean. The liquid creature rose from his massive body of water and stared at the demigod. It seemed to get that the child of the gods was desperate.

"Happy? I've been rotting here for ages and thanks to that, men no longer cross your body, caress your skin. You are lonely, just like me. I have no hook, you have no ships so what's the use?" Maui snorted and got up. Another day was coming to an end. "All I need is another chance but why do I even waste my breath? There are no sails and you can't give me a sign. So forget it!" he sighed and walked inside his cave to get some sleep, his human part catching up and with it all the weariness and sadness. Sitting on the hole of the ceiling was the statue Maui had been working on, in hopes to remind himself that he was still number one. It was going slow but anything was good to keep his mind busy or maybe, not so busy. He started counting the days and drew a hook, made a statue and it was him with his hook… Ka mea! He was losing it for sure! Were Talagoa, his grandfather, and the others that mad? After a thousand years? Some family they were! Oh, well! Maui shook his head and went to his usual sleeping spot. Mini-Maui was giving him a sympathetic look but the man ignored it and closed his eyes. For a thousand years and that night, his dreams were plagued with visions of Tamatoa making fun of him, the island of Te Fiti and Te Ka crushing him from the sky. He always woke up at this point but something was different on that particular night. Instead of opening his eyes when his body crashed against the sea, he followed his hook into the depths of the ocean along with the heart. It all felt strangely quiet, peaceful. The waves carried him through miles after the green light, a light-headed feeling shipping him. Before he could realize, Maui found himself standing on a seaside. It was a quiet place, a nice one. The demigod breathed in. He could stay there for the rest of his immortality. A giggle interrupted his chain of thoughts. Maui looked around and noticed a small child coming from the path hidden behind the bushes. It was a little girl, one or two years old. She seemed happy to see the sea. The waves moved to reveal a beautiful seashell and the child ran to get it. Maui snorted. That was nothing new. She was cute but still human. "You can do better than that, old salt" he began to consider waking up when they noticed a pair of cormorants trying to eat a small sea turtle. The child saw this with concern, doubted a little but quickly ran to help the baby. Maui was now surprised. Someone who actually cared, that was new. The ocean playfully took a closer look at the child and even gave her more seashells, but when it decided to give her the Heart of Te Fiti, Maui scowled. "Are you crazy?! You want her dead?!" the answer came with an adult voice calling. The sea put back the girl who dropped the stone by accident and walked to meet her father. The demigod watched her go but did notice that she was looking his way and smiling. Maui was taken aback but something happy reached him. She was happy to see him or so he thought before waking up all of a sudden. He was back in his cave, alone but something told him that that was a vision of a real event. That child was real and she had somehow gotten the favor of the sea and… his. If that was true, then perhaps there was still something worth fighting out there.

* * *

Ok, so this is AU. No question about it but I think Maui knew the Ocean from before.

But there'll be time for more.

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Again, this is meant to be a short fic but it might turn up like my dear Kings and Vagabonds. We'll see! Lugia's song and How Far will I Go playing in the background.

Let's go!

* * *

 **2\. Le Vasa**

They didn't saw each other every single night since that fateful dream but she always was a sight for sore eyes. She was getting bigger but her happy going rooted inside and that gave Maui the spark of hope he needed. It also became clear to the demigod that something was preventing the girl from reaching the shore. Every single day, Maui sat on his own beach waiting for her to appear. Mini-Maui was getting concerned. The years were flying away and the demigod seemed to have forgotten his goal of leaving that accursed rock, getting his hook back and back again to their usual ways. It was good in a way but the little tattoo admitted to himself that he was still worried. Maui had never seen so obsessed about humans. That girl had reminded the demigod of the days when he would sail the oceans for men to give them what they needed, when his demeanor wasn't so arrogant. It was a good thing but considering Maui's recent broke downs with the past, maybe it wasn't so positive.

That evening, Maui sat waiting for the sun to set down. One more day in exile but perhaps, he would find her once more in his dreams.

"Hum?" he noticed Mini-Maui giving him a look. "What?" the tattoo made a gesture of cradling a baby. "The girl?" angry nod. "It's been months since we last saw her so relax, little buddy. I'm not going mad. I promise" he sighed. "I admit I'm a little worried but I'm sure she's fine" he got up and walked near the water. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" Maui looked at the ocean but nothing answered. "What?" Little Maui is asking about getting the hook. "I haven't forgotten! Who do you take me for? I can't do anything without it. Worse, I'm nothing without it" another glare. "You really woke up on the left biceps today" the demigod kept on walking until he had circled the whole island. "I'm gonna find my hook and that girl, mark my words" Maui looked at the sun and went back to his cave. In one of the walls, he had made a small picture of the little girl.

" _I've been standing at the edge of the water  
'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why…_

 _Every turn I take, every trail I track_

 _Every path I make, every road leads back_

 _To the place I know where I cannot go_

 _Where I long to be_ "

There were nights when he swore they could touch each other. Maui had given up hope with humankind long ago but for some reason, he wanted her to be able to really see him and like him. If only one person in the world could make him feel whole, part of something, then he would follow that individual anywhere. No matter what the gods wanted, this was his only wish in the world. Maui swore under his breath to put his hook in defense of that soul who called him from the other side. His pride would blossom again and his feats will increase.

" _See the line where the sky meets the sea it calls me_

 _And no one knows, how far it goes_

 _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_

 _One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go"_

Still, there was something troubling him. Was he ready to take up the challenge again? He had failed in picking up Te Fiti's heart and had been crashed down by Te-ka. He was too arrogant and his attention had been always gone unnoticed. Perhaps he was still in need of getting love from the humans and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to find the girl in his dreams. It was not like he was in love. Maui knew better than that but he could tell when there was a kindred spirit in the world.

" _I can lead with pride, I can make us strong_

 _I'll be satisfied if I play along_

 _But the voice inside sings a different song_

 _What is wrong with me?"_

Was she different like him? Was he like the rest? What were her hopes and dreams? Why had the ocean chosen her? She had to be someone special if she had managed to get enough of the Spirit of the Sea's attention to show her to Maui. They were meant for something special. He could feel it in his guts.

" _See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding_

 _But no one knows, how deep it goes_

 _And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me_

 _And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?_

 _See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me_

 _And no one knows, how far it goes_

 _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_

 _One day I'll know, how far I'll go_ "

Maui sighed and rested on his usual corner. Mini-Maui could feel the demigod's doubts but also his hopes. Perhaps there was still a chance for them to be back in the sender once more. They closed their eyes and despite the usual nightmares with the trash and turning, after a few minutes, Maui found himself on the beach nearby the village. It was night time and everyone had gathered around the fire. Story time. The demigod had always loved this moment of the day. The wisdom of the elders reached the young through tales of a thousand years ago and of course, many of them spoke of him. An old woman spoke to the villagers of monsters, distant islands and finally, yes! The feats of Maui, the shape shifter and hero of men… and women who pushed the sky up and gave humankind coconuts and...

"Tala, do we really have to hear about this again?" a man's voice interrupted. The chief himself had spoken. His wife sitting nearby and looked at him a little concerned. "We have already heard you spoke about that giant crab and the eel"

"What you don't want to hear, Tui, is that someone once guided your people from the other side of the sea?"

"Mother, it's not like we don't appreciate your efforts of keeping the ancestors with us but, this can't go on. You are lucky she's in…"

"Bed? I would check again if I were you"

"She's twelve, mother. She's not going anywhere" the chief sighed and the story teller decided to talk about something else. Maui was pretty crossed but after making sure that his little friend was not with the others, he began searching the village. All the children were sleeping in their beds. They all seemed peaceful but none of them were his little friend. He took a look inside the chief's tent and saw that the chief daughter's bed was occupied so Maui went on searching. After looking through all the huts, he was about to give up when he heard someone sniffing. Maui followed the sound until he found a small girl curled under one of the coconut trees. He recognized her immediately and became instantly touched by her sadness.

"You ok, kid?" the demigod wasn't sure if she was to going to hear him. The girl looked up in surprise. She saw nobody but the voice she had just heard was deep, gentle and strong like the ocean. "Why aren't you in bed?" perhaps she had finally went around the bend, it was a dream or a god (or her father) had found her sulking.

"I'm not sleepy" the girl answered and Maui was happy to see that at least, she could hear him.

"That's too bad. Many wonderful things happen in dreams" he sat near her. "Like seeing something you wish with all your heart" he admitted to himself that he became confused when he saw the ocean giving the green stone to a baby. It could as well give it to him but, oh well!

"Maybe but it doesn't take me away from any of this" she buried her head between her legs.

"What do you mean?"

"I can no longer go to the shore. They say I have to stay in the village to learn things from the grown-ups, that is dangerous to set sail too far. I'm not saying that it isn't important but… I only wish I was on a boat seeing what's beyond the Great Reef. But that will never happen" that explained why they had hardly seen each other. It made Maui's blood boil even harder but he refrained himself seeing her sad face.

"Hey, never say to yourself. You want to sail? You will sail" ok, now he was acting towards his own benefit but if they both wanted that, there was no harm done. "I'm actually counting on that"

"Excuse me?" she lifted her head. Fresh tears shone on her eyes.

"Aren't you curious about whom I am or how did I get here?" they somehow exchanged a glance. "Of course you are and that is why I'll see you one day on one of those boats crossing the ocean"

"… I dunno"

"Ever heard about the Great Paikea?"

"No, who's that?"

"He is the ancestor of the Western tribes and perhaps yours. Legend tells that he was hated by his brother so bad that he tried to drown him but the whales came to his rescue and later helped him find new land for his people. He loved the ocean and that brought him joy and assistance when he needed it. He crossed a sea of dangers in search for a safe home and, guess what. Paikea found that place because he didn't give up"

"…"

"What I mean is you don't have to be what they want. If you are so sure of what you are, that's enough" Maui would later realize that he was counseling himself more than the little girl. "You're a good kid, you love the sea and you can go as far as heart can take you"

"…" she tried a smile but after a few seconds, she was crying again. Maui felt at a loss for a few moments but decided to try something he'd wanted to do for a while. The demigod slowly moved towards her and held her gently in his arms. They weren't exactly touching each other but they could feel the warm and the breathing of each other. The girl stopped crying and leaned on that soft air current that was surrounding her and felt asleep. They stood like that for a while until a sound of footsteps reached Maui's ears. The elder woman was staring at him.

"Back so soon from exile, shape-shifter?" she smiled and the demigod woke up on his own island. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. It was still dark but the tingle of the girl's touch was still on his skin. Maui sighed and went back to sleep, only regretting not having ask for her name.

* * *

A little more before these two finally come face to face.

The Legend of Paikea, the Great Whale-Rider, comes from New Zealand and it has been traditional ever since that the chief figure must be in relation with the whales (paikea means hunchback whale) and has to be able to ride them to proof himself.

Thank you all so much for the reviews and for being here!

I'll do my best! Aloha aku!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I have been reading myths since I learnt how to read. I loved the ones related to constellations and foreign countries and like I said, Maui and I crossed paths when I was very small. I remember seeing a picture of a child-god sitting on an open pearl oyster and talking to a mermaid of the Southern seas.

I have to thank you people for all the support and kind reviews. Thank you so much and we move on with the beautiful "Something Wild" by Lindsey Stirling playing in the back.

* * *

 **3\. Le Vao**

Four years felt like an eternity on the lonely island. Maui hadn't heard of his friend every since that night in the village and he could feel his sanity slipping again. It was true that they had spent long periods of not talking to each other but Maui's desperation was again taking over. Mini-Maui had been trying for months to keep him grounded and failing miserably. The demigod was giving up. He was hoping for her to come and save him but after three years, all hope was lost. Mini-Maui knew that the big guy was being irrational. No twelve-year old embarks to the middle of the ocean to save some demigod but the child of the gods was again thinking from his own anxiety, overconfidence and childish attitude, forgetting how the world worked.

And so it was that as the sun began to set, Maui sat one final time on the beach. He wanted to cry but he didn't find the strength to do so. Demigods don't shed tears. The divinities had taught him so. He cradled himself and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the cold touch of the waves and the constant tugging of Mini-Maui. His mind drifted far from that shore and into the storm that was beginning to form over the ocean. The wind took him for miles until he found himself on a familiar spot. The demigod looked around and recognized the place with joy! The girl's home! He had made it back! YES! That will show… Hu? When he turned towards the village, he could see the plants withering, the sky turning black and the huts being engulfed by the darkness. What was going on? Maui looked around in desperation. Something terrible was taking place and there was nothing he could do. A spark of a flame caught his attention and he was able to see a figure running towards the waterfall. Maui wasn't sure of what to do. He had to find his friend and quick! But where to look?

"Back again, shape shifter?" said an elderly voice and the demigod turned. The old woman was standing there but she seemed different, like made out of light. Has she passed away? What about the girl? "She's not here" the so-called Tala said. Could she read his thoughts?

"How do you know?"

"Because I do. You should stop looking for her in dreams or you'll miss your chance"

"Lady, stop talking in riddles! You are driving mad!"

"Your friend is on her way. Fear not for her. Be more concerned about something bigger"

"Hu?"

"Have a safe trip" the woman shone like a moon light ray and disappeared into the waters assuming the shape of a manta fish. Maui was still puzzled. What the heck was she talking about? Maybe that old coot was… A roar shook the island and the demigod looked up. The large silhouette of Te Ka appeared over the place.

"Te Ka! This is not your place! Get out! Get out now!"

"(Roar)" the demon ignored him and fury built inside Maui. He didn't have his hook but wasn't to just sit and watch the ensuing destruction. He would do a last challenge. The demigod couldn't be scared of that lava monster all his life and much less if his friend's life was on the line. Maui stood his ground and breathed in before starting a daring haka.

" _Taringa whakarongo!_

 _Kia rite! Kia rite! Kia mau!_

 _Hī!_

 _Ringa ringa pakia!_

 _Waewae takahia kia kino nei hoki!_

 _Kia kino nei hoki!_

 _Ka mate, ka mate_

 _Ka ora' Ka ora'_

 _Ka mate, ka mate_

 _Ka ora' Ka ora'_

 _Tēnei te tangata pūhuruhuru_

 _Nāna ne I tiki mai whakawhiti te rā_

 _A Upane! Ka Upane!_

 _A Upane Kaupane_

 _Whiti te rā,!_

 _Hī!_ "

"(Roar)" Te Ka's attention was instantly attracted towards the demigod but instead of crashing the small creature, the demon stretched an arm to get hold of Maui. The man fought against the burning grasp but without his hook, he had little chance of fighting back so he was finally caught. He could feel the fire going through his whole body, making holes in his skin and reaching for his inner parts. The pain was excruciating and once he found himself staring in the empty eyes on the demon, his first thought that he was done for. His body was a tower of pain, his brain becoming ashes and he could feel something pinching all his muscles before they became dust. A soft spoke inside his head startling him. " _Why? Why did you do it?_ " The demigod blinked in confusion and shouted when he noticed that Te Ka was opening its mouth. Maui woke up with a jump and found out that he was still sitting on his shore. The storm was falling, he was all wet, the waves were pretty high but the Ocean was avoiding him so the demigod got up and walked back inside his cave. Maui sighed. It was all just a dream or was it? Hu? Mini Maui was hoping around the other tattoos. He had been the one pinching him to wake him up.

"I appreciate your attention, Mini, but next time try not to make me all black and blue, ok?" Maui gave him a stern look and the small figurine smiled like a child caught by his father. "(Sigh) Let's just hope that the storm goes off by tomorrow" the demigod lied down on his usual corner and felt asleep but no more dreams came to him that night. When the sun began to shine through the top of the cave, the sound of the calmed sea reached his ears. The storm was gone and things were back to normal or so he thought until a strange sound was heard. The demigod got up and slowly walked towards the shore. "Something tells me we're not alone"

* * *

YES! Finally, the epic moment is here!

Thank you all for the support, guys.

The haka that Maui sings belongs to the All Blacks team of New Zealand and it really got my attention. I don't like rugby or American Football but I do it as long as I can see a tradition that is more than 2,000 years old! Haka is dance to scare the opponent and show the strength of a warrior.

Also, I've been doing some research about deleted material and such of the movie and I might use a thing or two.

More to come!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank you so much, people! I really appreciate your support and so, we move on with the Epicness. Is time for our heroes to meet and yes, I'll be adding a thing or two so we don't end up too quickly.

Let's go!

* * *

 **4\. Le Toa**

Maui was sure that the noise was from the shore. He walked around to make sure and heard what seemed like… a chicken? Maybe his ears were playing tricks on him. Or maybe not, cuz it was followed by the rush of footsteps in the sand. Someone was on his island. He moved slowly towards the sealine and was out of his breath. If he had paid more attention he would have probably heard the ranting of the sixteen years old girl hiding behind the object of his dreams as she rehearsed the way of talking to him but, never mind that. Oh, yes! Yes! YES! FINALLY!

"A boat. A boat! The god's had given me a…" the demigod lifted the vessel with one arm. Maui was so delighted with the view that, when he noticed the small human under it, he couldn't help a shout and dropped the canoe in panic. It took him a few seconds before he realized that he had probably splashed the poor thing but when he lifted it again, there was only a dazed little rooster. Now, where did the weasel pop? Someone cleared her throat behind him. Oh, there she is! And she was quick to avoid being hit when Maui turned around to face her with the canoe still on his shoulder.

"Maui, shape-shifter… Demigod of the Wind and the Sea… I am Moana of…" some rehearsed speech that was.

"Hero of Men" Maui had to step in a few times so that she said the titles right. You can't be a proper demigod if you don't keep your labels in check. Obviously, the girl didn't like that a single thing. She kept saying something about being Moana of Motonui or something like that. Maui had his hopes of her being his dear friend but that aggressive and proud look didn't fit with the little girl the demigod knew so he decided to treat her from zero and look for a way to get her attention or at least, her boat. And why did she keep waving her oar like… Oh, right! "Oh, yes, of course, of course!" he put down the canoe. "Maui has always time for his fans" he grabbed the oar and the stuck chicken in the sand to sign. "Here's a bird to write with. It's called tweeting" and there you go, sweetheart. A heart and hook. Not bad, hu? She must out of her mind with… Ouch! The girl has just hit him with the oar. What was that for?

"You're not my hero. And I'm not here so you can sign my oar. I'm here cuz you stole the heart of Te Fiti" she opens up her necklace revealing the small green stone. Just great. She has a death signal hanging from her neck. This is just getting better. And that leaves her out of coming with him. Ouch! And did the kid really have to grab him for the ear like a naughty child while she tried to get her oar? "You WILL board my boat, sail across the sea… and put it back" aaaaah, nope. No way. He tried talking her out of the idea and actually told the truth when he revealed that he stole the Heart for humankind but she seemed determined to ignore him so Maui decided to change strategies. Ok, time for plan b.

"So what I believe you're trying to say is 'Thank you'"

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome"

"What? No, no, I…" she stammered and he saw his chance. Truth was humans owned him big time and using that as a support, the demigod put his idea in action. She did seem surprised when she noticed Mini-Maui but that didn't keep him from moving on.

" _Okay, okay, I see what's happening here_

 _You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange_

 _You don't even know how you feel, it's adorable_

 _Well, it's nice to see that humans never change_

 _Open your eyes, let's begin_

 _Yes it's really me, It's Maui, breathe it in_

 _I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod_

 _When you're staring at a demigod_

 _What can I say except "you're welcome"?_

 _For the tides, the sun, the sky_

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome_

 _I'm just an ordinary demi-guy!_

 _Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky_

 _When you were waddling ye high? This guy_

 _When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below?_

 _You're looking at him, yo!_

 _Oh, also I lassoed the sun, you're welcome_

 _To stretch your days and bring you fun_

 _Also, I harnessed the breeze, you're welcome_

 _To fill your sails and shake your trees_

 _So, what can I say except "you're welcome"?_

 _For the islands I pulled from the sea_

 _There's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome_

 _I guess it's just my way of being me_

 _You're welcome, you're welcome_

 _Well, come to think of it_

 _Kid, honestly, I can go on and on_

 _I can explain every natural phenomenon_

 _The tide, the grass, the ground_

 _Oh, that was Maui just messing around_

 _I killed an eel, I buried its guts_

 _Sprouted a tree, now you've got coconuts_

 _What's the lesson? What is the takeaway?_

 _Don't mess with Maui when he's on the breakaway_

 _And the tapestry here in my skin_

 _Is a map of the victories I win_

 _Look where I've been, I make everything happen_

 _Look at that mean mini Maui just tippity tapping_

 _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hey_

 _Well anyway, let me say you're welcome_

 _For the wonderful world you know_

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay you're welcome_

 _Well, come to think of it, I gotta go_

 _Hey, it's your day to say "you're welcome"_

 _'Cause I'm gonna need that boat_

 _I'm sailing away, away, you're welcome_

 _'Cause Maui can do everything but float_

 _You're welcome, you're welcome_

 _And thank you!_ " And she felt for it and into the cave, sweetie. It felt good to know that he hadn't lost his touch after ten centuries. They didn't call him trickster for nothing. He had the boat, she had an island for… Hey! Mini Maui couldn't agree with him. "Ouch! No, I'm not getting to Fe Fiti with some kid. I gotta get my hook back, you got yours and I'm not Maui without mine" this little fella surely is persistent. "Ok, talk to the back" he pushed his moving conscience to the drawings in his spine and walked towards the boat where he saw the rooster. Oh, yes! Two for the prize of one. "Boat snack!" he pushed the canoe into the water. "Good riddance, you filthy pile of pebbles!" and there was Mini Maui again giving him the cold stare. "What? Is a beautiful cave. She'll love it. And I'm gonna love you in my belly. Let's fill you up, Drumstick" he put some grain for the rooster but it didn't seem to understand that he had to eat it. The demigod had to put the bird in the right position. A kid and a stupid chicken, some duo! Uh? Someone was shouting. And here she comes doing an Olympic… No. The girl jumped from the cliffs but landed in the water, far from him. When she went back to the surface, he smiled. "I could watch this all day. Well, enjoy the island! Maui's out! The demigod set the sail and with a wind blow, he began to leave the rock behind. He thought he was finally out when a watery sound reached his ears and a strange water bubble hit the deck with the girl inside. "Did not see that coming" she moved her head with defiance and her hair splattered against her face. The kid had to put it away before talking. Maui had to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"I am Moana of Motonui. This is my canoe and you will journey to…" not happening, sweetheart. The demigod grabbed her and tossed her overboard. Mini-Maui became distressed but there was no time.

"All right, get over it. We gotta move… and she's back" Oh, gods!

"I am Moana of Motonui. This is my canoe and you will…" one move and again she's in the water for a few seconds before being carried onboard again. The Ocean seems to like this kid too much.

"It was Moana, right?"

"Yes, and you will restore the heart…" no, I'm not. Maui didn't have second thoughts. The moment she showed him the stone, he grabbed it and threw it as far as he could. It took the water ten seconds to throw it back in the face of the demigod, knocking him out. Fine, I get the point.

"Ok, I'm out" the man jumped into the ocean and was carried overboard before he could even get far. "Oh, c'mon on!" the Ocean answered spraying his face.

"What is your problem? Are you afraid of this?" the girl picked it up and held it close to him. Maui couldn't help scurrying back. That tiny piece of trouble was better in the bottom of the ocean.

"What, no! No, no, I'm not afraid" he tried showing a brave face but Mini-Maui showed that he was panicking and nodded. "You stay out of this or you're sleeping in my armpit. You stop it. That is not a heart, is a curse. The second I took it, I was blasted out of the sky and I lost my hook… Get it away from me!" why was she holding that thing so close?

"Get this away?" and now she's getting cocky and enjoying herself. Perfect.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop that. I'm a demigod and I will smite you. You wanna get smout, smouten? Argh! Listen! That thing doesn't give you power to create life, is a homing-beacon of death. And if you don't put it away bad things are come for it!" that was driving him mad.

"Come for this?" yes, your stupid green spout is a whole lot of trouble. "The heart? You mean this thing? COME AND GET IT!" she started shouting ignoring his warnings. Nice show, Curly.

"Hush, you're gonna get us killed!" he frowned. She did still not believe him when a harpoon hit their deck. The rooster pecked it and Maui inspected it. Thanks for calling that blood-thirsty lot, kid, now we're in real trouble. "Kakamora"

"Kaka-what?"

"Murdering little pirates. I wonder what they come here for" he spared a glance towards the Heart before staring at the fog in the distance. Over a small rock, three small coconut figures were looking their way and talking in their usual knocking language. That couldn't be good.

"They're kind of cute" are you kidding me, kid?

The trio painted their faces in a fiery way and took out their weapons. Curly held her breath and Maui frowned even deeper as three large vessels appeared through the fog at the sound of the seashell. Now they were in one hell of trouble.

* * *

The Kakamora! Based on the mythology of the Salomon islands! This is going to be one challenge of a chapter but all in good time.

I hope I was able to capture this scene to start with.

And perhaps I'll add another of Maui's foes on this journey, we'll see.

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: You guys are making me blush, for real. Your ideas and your suggestions won't go unnoticed! We move on with the coconuts and the scene presents its challenge since is Moana who saves the day but perhaps our trickster had an important part. Hmmm. Let's see.

* * *

 **5\. Osofaiga  
**

It wasn't the first time he had encountered that thirsty lot but they surely hadn't change a bit. Their large boat that could divide in three was filled up with those coconut sea rats that love to chase anything that was shiny and valuable. They went after his hook once and failed miserably. Well, it was Curly's fault this one time, not his, but that wasn't going to save them from running. On top of the construction, the leader of the Kakamora pointed at the Heart with his spear. There were no second thoughts, no matter how hard the girl tried.

"Ocean! Do something help us" she begged and Maui blew out a raspberry.

"The Ocean doesn't help you, you help yourself. Tighten the halyard, bind the stays!" the demigod shouted. The girl stared at him as if he was speaking in an unknown language. "You can't sail?"

"I, uh, I'm self-taught" _wonderful. Just wonderful_. Maui pulled the oar and the sail straighten up to catch the current. They needed to get speed and fast. The Kakamora were not dumb and pressed harder to catch up with them. Those coco-brains surely were one tough bite. The sound of the drums and the giant seashell shook the sea up and down.

"Can't you shape-shift or something?" _and now she demands answers. Girl!_

"You see my hook? NO magic hook, NO magic powers" the obvious seemed to escape Curly and the pirates were not in the mood for couple arguments. In just seconds, dozens of harpoons were thrown against them to drag the canoe closer to the large vessel. Maui knew the move. They had to take out the roped harpoons as quickly as possible or they were done for.

"Their boat is turning into more boats!" again, thank you Mss. Obvious! Maui kept on pulling while the coco-freaks were getting ready to board them. The demigod was able to stop a few rounds but when Curly started with the one in the mast, he feared the worst. The man ran to help her but she was able to pull out the harpoon and make the pirates fall. "Yep, I just did that" _and what do you want? A golden star?_ Hu? A bunch of Kakamora began to fall over their heads. Darn it! There was still another harpoon on top of the mast and those mini-gremlins were now on board trying to get the Heart. Maui would gladly have thrown those pulling from the girl's necklace if he wasn't so busy with six coco-pirates on him. The struggle with Curly made the stone roll on deck and into the rooster's mouth. That bird surely needed a check! Once they grabbed the chicken, the Kakamora started running back to their ship. "Maui! They took the heart!"

"That's a chicken!"

"The Heart is in the…" Curly lost her patience. "We have to get him back" the pirates were closing the circle around them. They were getting ready to finish the job. "MAUI!" she screamed and he regained his cold head.

"CHEEHOOO!" the demigod jumped to the nose and made the canoe turn round. He maneuvered towards the largest ship. "There, right there" he began to move away in time to avoid it. He wasn't going to jump against thousands of Kakamora without his hook, it was a suicide mission.

"Wait, you're turning?" the girl was surprised and pretty cheesed off. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, escaping?"

"WHAT? But the Heart…"

"Forget it. You´ll never get it back. Besides, you have a better one" he playfully showed her the one he had carved for her earlier. Curly didn't take it too nicely. She ran to the other side of the boat, grabbed the oar and climbed on top of the large ship. "Hey, what am I gonna stir with? They're just gonna kill ya!" Maui barked but she ignored him. That girl surely was a bundle of trouble. The demigod snorted and tried paddling with his arm while the girl was busy with the pirates. Maybe he was going to get rid of her for good or maybe… Urgh! Why did he have the urge to wait for that trouble-maker! Argh!

" _Out of the hook already, Maui dear?"_ said a slippery voice that seemed to come out from the thin air but that Maui recognized at once. " _Is that little girl too much for you?_ "

"You stay out of this, No Legs"

" _Or what? Afraid I might make a snack out of that little meat sac? Huhuhuhu. Very well, let's see who gets to her first_ " Maui saw in horror a large shadow under the water heading towards the main vessel of the Kakamora. He had to save the kid from No Legs, no matter how he angry he felt. Now where was that…? Hu? A harpoon hit the mast and… Ouch! Curly landed on him. The impact made the rooster spill out the stone and the girl grabbed it with pride. This kid surely is not to be taken lightly.

"Got it!" she smiled but in time to see that they were now getting surrounded. "Oh-oh" Maui got up with a jump, grabbed the oar and took command of the canoe. "Hey!" there was no time to argue. Their only chance was to escape the circle because their only way out would be gone in seconds. Maui pressed on as the poisoned darts and arrows flew around them. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon! The canoe passed through the three vessels like a knife. "Yes!" the Kakamora ships crashed one into another. Now that was a close shave. The demigod searched for a long shade but nothing came in sight so he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "YEAH! We did it! Wooohoooo!" Curly jumped with excitement while he pulled out the darts.

"Congratulations on not being dead, Curly. You'd surprise me but I'm still not taking that thing back" he hadn't change his mind and much less with No Legs involved. "You wanna go to Te Fiti, you have to go through a sea and bad. Not to mention Te Ka. Lava Monster? Have you ever defeated a lava monster?" he pointed at the tattoo in his back.

"No, have you?" ok, that was a low blow. Mini-Maui didn't seem to hide that fact that we were both scared of facing that creature… for the third time. But what the demigod understood as a witty reply, the tattoo got it as a point for the girl. Maui grunted when he saw him marking that in the score board.

"(Chuckle) I'm not going in a suicide mission with a mortal" he recovered his smiley façade and searched for some proper food. "You can't restore the heart without me and me says no" a banana and back to the rowing part. "I'm getting my hook. End of discussion"

"Aaarrghh" she let out a groan. Maui ignored her and started eating. _That should count as a score for me, Tiny_. "You'll to be a hero" Curly said softly. Wait, wasn't she angry just two seconds ago? "That's what you are about, right?" _correction, that's what I am._

"Little girl, I am a hero" he bit the banana and swung it a little before she took it from his hand.

"Maybe you were but now ... Now you're just the guy who stole the heart of Te Fiti" for the third time, thank you, Mss Obvious. And those were big words. He was just trying to help humans. "The guy who cursed the world" and that sounded like a death sentence. As if he had spread a virus or a Weirdmaggedon of some kind. "You're no one's hero" Maui let out a raspberry.

"No one's hero?" the demigod looked at her and Curly shook her head. Wait, what? Drumstick? _You're with me in this one, right? I won't eat you if you say what I want_. The rooster blinked and clucked. Ocean? _Don't let me hanging_. The water creature shook his liquid move. Oh, brother! Maui felt a big rock had just felt on his chest and was trying to crush him.

"But…" the girl opened her necklace and showed him the stone. "Put this back… Save the world. You'd be everyone's hero" Mini-Maui displayed the whole scene and the demigod watched intently. It was true that a part of him was still trying to fight the part of having Curly in the mission and risking his life for the humans who abandoned him to Te Ka's rage but something was true, he did missed the attention and the cheering of the people. "Maui… Maui…. Maui… You're so amazing!" hu _? Hey! Some party-pooper she is_. Sneaking behind him to make the sounds and trying to talk him into do something that was still lacking the most important part.

"We never make it without my hook. Not pass Te Ka" he got up and tried to get her out of his head.

"Then we get your hook" she stood right behind him with a hand ready to shake. "We get your hook, take out Te Ka. Restore the heart. Unless you don't wanna be… Maui Demigod of Wind and Sea, Hero to all" ok, now Curly had his whole attention. _Boy, she's one hell of a pep-talker_! _And Mini-Maui is giving her the hand, if he could at least. Ok, fine. But let's put things clear_.

"First, we get my hook"

"Then save the world. Deal?"

"Deal" they shook hands and he threw her overboard. Perhaps to try if he was really going to carry her all the way to Te Fiti or just to get something off his chest in the most literal way. In three seconds, the ocean put her back again. "Worth's the shot"

* * *

I really, really laughed out my lungs in that last part.

Ok, so we're headed to Tamatoa's lair and with a non-welcome guest lurking around. Who is No Legs and what does he want?

More to come!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Moving on with new background information, a scene that defines a friendship and a villain that could have fitted in perfectly (with the gorgeous voice of Keith Richard). If you were wondering who it might be, you have a clue in the tapestries of Granma Tala. Let's go!

* * *

 **6\. Folauga I  
**

"Ok, we go east. To the Lair of Tamatoa" Maui rose his hand and measured the stars to set course; he tried the warmth of the water before giving the oar a turn. "If anyone has my hook, it's that bee-eyed bottom feeder" Curly ducked the sail and watched in awe how he commanded the ship. Now that was sailing. Maui tied up the knots and sat to drive the rudder.

"Teach me to sail" she begged and he let out a raspberry. _Not even in your dreams, sweet heart_. "My job is to deliver Maui across the great ocean. I should..." she almost knocked the boom down. "I should be sailing"

"It's call Way Finding, Princess. It's not just sails and all. It's seeing where you're going in your mind" he climbed up the mast to have a look. "Knowing where you are by knowing where you've been"

"Okay, first ... I'm not a princess. I'm the daughter of the chief" she said as soon as Maui hit the deck. _It is the same concept, Curly._

"Same difference"

"No" she stood her ground.

"If you are wearing a dress and you have an animal sidekick, you're a Princess" the demigod grabbed her and put her inside the storing compartment with the rooster. "You're not a way finder. You'll never be a way finder. You'll never be a way…" he went back to the oar trying to talk some sense into her. A small stinging sensation caught him from behind and he suddenly felt asleep from the neck to his toes. Ok, that was low, Ocean. "Really? Blow dart in my butt cheek" one of the Kakamora poisoned stings was stuck in the stern and this wet back-stabbing thingy had used it to put him down. Stupid piece of… Maui tried to move but only his head was available, although a little drunken feeling. The Ocean gave Curly the oar and a high-five. Just great! Ten seconds later, he was lying on the poles of the side. "You are a bad person"

"If you can talk, you can teach Way Finding" _I really don't want to know what kind of monkey doing you think you are performing with the oar_. "Lesson one ... hit it" she was now sitting beside the rudder. Mini-Maui made a gesture giving him the entrance. _Not helping, Tiny_. The demigod let out a groan before starting.

"Pull the sheets" he ordered and the girl got up and began to try all the ropes and elements around. "Not those sheets. No. No. No. No. Try that one already" it took a whole afternoon before she was able to know what he meant and that didn't save them from going in circles a few times. When night felt, Maui tried moving his legs but nothing happened so he had to go on teaching. "You're measuring the stars. Not giving the sky a high five" the demigod admitted to himself that Curly was surely giving her everything but she was still a bit thick. _Wait for it, Maui._ "If the current is warm, you're going the right way" _Almost there for sweet revenge._ Maui instructed and the girl put a hand into the water.

"It's cold. Wait, it's getting warmer" she smiled proudly but then, Curly saw his relieved face and frowned. "That is disgusting! What's wrong with you?" _hey! I've been here for hours. I had to get rid of the poison somehow_! _And that is for knocking me out!_

After a few minutes, Curly began to yawn and her eyes began to flutter. Maui said nothing but was thankful to be able to move his toes again. If she was falling asleep, someone had to take over the rudder and he was going to be the only option so he kept still while feeling returned to this limbs. After an hour, the demigod felt ready to get up, especially because she was snoring loudly. He prompted himself up with his arm, his head a little dizzy but in seconds, Maui was ready to take charge. He walked up to the stern and gazed upon the so-called not princess. She was cute but not a good way finder if she couldn't stay awake. The demigod felt the temptation of throwing her over board again until he noticed Min-Maui glaring his way.

"I was just joking, Tiny. Although it was a pretty good idea" he gently scooped her up and put her on deck while he took over the oar. Curly was still too young for him but he wasn't sure if that applied to other men. Women got married so young. And speaking of which, Maui couldn't help thinking about the only figure he had to appreciate as a lover and close friend until things got ugly between them. She had been his everything, the last link between him and the gods. Every day was fun and even the dark ones were filled with light when she was around. Urgh! Why did he had to go all wistful about it?

It felt now like an eternity since they parted ways. Maui sighed. He missed her everyday and he somehow felt that there was something of her in that little girl but now, they were both gone and he was left with a stubborn curly non princess. What could be worse than that? Mini-Maui looked at him with sympathy. The water softly moved and the demigod got up. They were not alone and the demigod hated even more the fact of not having his hook. The tattoo grabbed his own hook trying to look brave.

" _I move in the shadows with a shadowy plan. I live somewhere between night and day_ " a bass voice began to sing. A too well known voice to Maui. " _Wherever you go, I'm right behind you. You might not see me...but I'm gonna find you. To shadow you...that's the plan_ " an evil chuckle followed and the demigod saw six shining points in the water, staring his way. _"Well, well, well. If it isn't my good friend and old neighbor, Maui, the exiled nuisance"_

"I told you to stay away, No Legs"

" _Lovely as always. I see you kept your little pet, after all. Maybe you gods aren't as unpredictable as they say but I'm getting ahead of myself_ "

"Get out of here before I knock the lights out of you, slimy fish"

" _If you could do that, you would have by now. You have strangled me, buried me, made coconuts out of my guts and shred me. Yet, here I am. In one piece and waiting for you to make one single mistake_ " the shadow went in circles around the canoe.

"Hu! You wished"

" _It only takes a small human to do it, mind you. We both know that you are nothing without your wonderful hook and even if you get it back from Tamatoa, as unlikely as it seems, what are your odds against Te Ka? None. You are not the same demigod you once were and it takes a god to master the hook. You spent too much time with the humans, Maui dear. You are still hunted by the loss of your dear Hina and your little fight with her brother, just to mention a few things. Your ego might look shiny and wonderful in the outside but deep inside, you are a scared child who was abandoned_ "

"Shut up"

" _Or what? You will knock me out?_ "

"Shut it!"

" _I'm shacking. Oh, gods! I'm shacking! I'm being insulted by a mere demigod_ "

"SHUT UP!"

" _NO! You shut it up, Maui_ " the large dark figure appeared before him making him sit in fear. " _I already made you lost your dear wife; I can make you lost your pet! And we don't want that, do we? Poor Curly is too young and sweet. She knows so little about her hero and when she finds out, she'll be disappointed_ " the demigod could tell that Mini-Maui was telling him to ignore No Legs but the creature's words were starting to slip in and were leaving his heart in shambles. He was afraid of the girl finding out some of the terrible things that led him to be kicked out by the gods. " _But I can help you. I can spare the kid and make sure that you don't get involved in this shady business. What do you say?_ "

"…" Maui didn't answer.

" _Need some time to think about it? Very well, think it through. But the more you wait, the more it will hurt. And when the hook doesn't do in Lalotai, you will come begging, little one… You're lookin' for a thrill, I'm the shadowy one. Your one-stop shop for some shadowy fun_ " the beast disappeared into the deeps with another bass chuckle. Maui covered his eyes. Whether he liked it or not, No Legs was right. The whole mission was cursed, bound to fail. They didn't have a chance against Te Ka.

Mini-Maui looked at him with sad eyes. No Legs knew exactly what buttons to press to make the demigod miserable. His low self esteem, the loss of Hina and his need to be accepted by the humans were Maui's biggest flaws along with his dependence on the powers of the hook. If this was going to on, the demigod was going to need something to get his legendary courage back or they were really done for.

* * *

I began to really wonder of how the hook works. It's not like Thor's hammer (maybe a little but not so much) or Elsa's, which make no sense. Maui's choice of weapon seems to answer to his self-esteem and the vision he has of himself. I will elaborate this further later but for now, it's enough.

And yes, we all laughed hard at the "If it gets warm, you're going the right way" part. Poison is normally taken out by sweat or pee so that is correct. And yes, I did have to look for info about the parts of a ship.

Who is Hina? What will we find in Lalotai?

More to come!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: For the record, I'm not just going to tell you the whole thing. Go to the movies and come back when you are done if think so. Right now, I have something better in mind, fellas, and thank you so much for all reviews, suggestions and observations. They are all very welcome! A bit of research and we go down into the Realm of Monsters, Lalotai, and not only to have to words with a certain crab. You'll see…

* * *

 **7\. Olamea Matautia**

Curly woke up all startled. She really was a heavy sleeper to not have notice the argument between the demigod and No Legs. Maui just giggled. Time to get himself some points before reaching their destination.

"Enjoy your beauty rest? You know, a real way finder, never sleeps. So they actually get what they need to go" he had been all night at the rudder and they were finally at the doors one of the most dangerous spots on Earth. "Muscle up, butter cup. We're here" the huge rock pinnacle that was the entrance stood before them. Memories of old times washed into Maui's head while they tied up the canoe.

"You sure this guy's gonna have your hook?"

"Tamatoa? Oh he'll have it. He's a scavenger, collect stuff; things that make him look cool" he made sure that Drumstick would be busy getting some muscle "And for Tamatoa, trust me; my hook is the coolest collectible"

"And he lives up there?" she looked up.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. That's just the entrance…To Lalotai"

"Lalotai?" that really freaked her out. _That's a score on my behalf, Tiny_. "Realm of Monsters?" Curly tried to regain some face. "We are going to the Realms of Monsters?"

"We? No, Me" Maui began to climb. "You are gonna stay here with the other chicken. Bacaw!" the demigod let out a laugh. "See? That's what I'm talking about, give me some ..." high-five, buddy? No? C'mon! "Come on, that was a good one, how you'd not get it? I called her chicken, like that chicken on the boat" he was able to go up for quite a long while. "I know she's human, but that's not. You know what? Forget it. Forget it, I'm not explaining it to you. What? Cause that is not funny" _why did Mini-Maui have to side with Curly? Argh! Never mind. Ok, let's see how are those two birds… Hu? Where did she go? Ah! And she's climbing too_. _That girl surely couldn't take a joke or an advice for her safety_. "So... Daughter of the chief, I thought you'd stayed in the village. You know, kissing babies and things" she was ignoring him so he decided to just keep on talking, at least to get a reaction. "Hey, I'm just trying to understand why your people decided to send… How do I phrase this? You"

"My people didn't send me. The ocean did" again, Curly was avoiding his sarcasms.

"The ocean... makes sense" _no sense at all, I mean. "_ You're what? Eight, can't sail. Obvious choice"

"It chose me for a reason"

"If the ocean is so smart, why didn't it just take the heart back to Te Fiti itself? Or bring me my hook? The ocean's straight up pooky dooks" he laughed but knew that some of his talk had reached her even if it was just a little. "But I'm sure it's not wrong about you. You're the chosen one" they finally reached the top and stared at the cloudy horizon. Maui hadn't forgotten about his talk with No Legs but he couldn't let Curly see him scared. They would be done for before even getting down there. The girl was clearly trying to scare away her doubts while looking for the way in.

"The ocean chose me for a reason"

"If you start singing, I'm gonna throw up" he stated. (Best line in the movie! HAHAHAHAHA!)

"So, not seeing any entrance" Curly turned around and tried to reply with his same irony.

"Yes, because it only appears after a human sacrifice" _that face is priceless, Curly. I've just won myself a golden star_. "Kidding! Ha..ha..ha... So serious" Maui let out a cackle before using his windy breath to take out the dust and reveal the stony entrance. The demigod smiled and began one of his hakas, earning a dumbfounded expression from the girl, before jumping and hitting the switch that opened the jays of the door. "Do not worry, it's a lot far down there than what it looks. Cheeehooo!" CANONBALL! Maui jumped into the old volcano. "I'm still falling!" just in case she was considering following him. It didn't take long for him to reach the water patch and leave it to get to the strange realm below. He was able to grab a vine and do an Olympic entrance. "And he's sticks the landing. Ah?" the demigod stared at his tattoo friend but instead of scoring for Maui, he put another in Moana's side. "What? Dumb-dumb, she's not even here. No mortals gonna jump into the realm of mon..." a scream caught his attention. Curly landed on him but so hard, she rolled without control towards the cliff and felt. "Well... She's dead. Okay, let's get my hook" Mini-Maui gave him a glare but his host ignored him. Maui crossed around, taking extra care of not getting spotted by the many creatures around, prickled by the poisonous urchins or attacked by old foes. Still, one of the residents of Lalotai was hard to miss. Mabarowa, the Shell Bird, was an occasional guest of Tamatoa for his advice was always correct and he didn't seem surprised to see Maui back in the Monster Realm. "And here I was thinking you were dead"

"That's cute of you, Demigod. But you know I belong in between" his face was a raven skull with feathers that contrasted with his body filled with black fur. Mabarowa was a soul collector. Legend told that he kept those unfortunate souls in the seashells inside his cloak. "I presume you are here to get back your hook"

"Is he home?" he was not in the mood for chit-chat.

"Isn't he always?" good point. "I heard you had a new human pet"

"She's not my pet"

"Then what is she? Hina's replacement?"

"…" Maui bit his lip and began to walk away but Mabarowa stopped him with his walking stick. "Look, that kid is just… a ship mate. That's all. She steers, I sleep"

"Suure. Here in Lalotai we know your kind, Maui. You can act as a god as much as you like but your heart is not like that. The longer you deny that, the longer your grip on the hook will fail. But if you want to do nothing with her, I could gladly take her" Mabarowa pointed at his sea shells.

"Uh, no. No. It's fine. I'll deal with this" Maui tried again.

"You miss the humans that much?"

"… I dunno"

"Then, you should find out before he does" he pointed to the ocean where No Legs lurked, waiting for his chance. "He hasn't forgive you and he never will"

"He took…"

"You were already far from the gods when she left. Don't make it sound as if it is the other way around. I see many tears locked behind those eyes and one day, they might try to drown you. Mark my words" Mabarowa got up. "Choose wisely to who you give your heart. I already had a hard time making sure that she would never appear on those tattoos again"

"…" the demigod went silent and walked towards the entrance of Tamatoa's cave. Mini-Maui was still, painfully still and for the first time in centuries, he felt about to burst but he kept his cool and headed for the crab's lair. Something made him stop. It wasn't fair that everything and everyone spoke of Hina as if she no longer meant something to him. He had to remove her from his tattoos for the harm he had caused on her brother, Irawaru, who got turned into a dog after antagonizing Maui in a fishing competition. A silly game, really, but back in those days, the demigod had just went through all the issue with No Legs. If he hadn't been so angry, he wouldn't have lost his temper and used his hook on his brother-in-law. After that incident, Maui left the Realm of Gods for good. That was a thousand years ago but it still hurt. Badly and with no intention of going away. Maui had to wait for a few minutes before putting his thoughts again in order. Hmm. Oh, yes. The Hook! He forgot. Mini Maui gave him a concerned look. "I'll be fine. We will be fine, I promise" the tattoo made a curious gesture. "What?" Tiny insisted. "You sure?" the little conscience nodded. "If you so say, Jimmy Cricket. I will keep it in mind. And if turns to be correct, you might have just gave me the nail I was looking for to hold on to"

* * *

Listening to "Castle on the Hill" by Ed Sheeran. Perfect for this mood and to focus in getting Maui right. I checked the list of monsters in Lalotai and decided that not all have to be enemies to Maui, or at least not all the time.

Mabarowa is heavily inspired in Snare from Sugar bits but his role is quite different.

Checked the myths related to Maui and I got quite a lot of ideas.

Thank you for getting here, guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: You guys rule! Thank you so much! I really wouldn't mind if they do a sequel and add Hina. Now that would be interesting but now is my turn to set things cool in this story. I like that you appreciate her inclusion, she's a big part of Maui's back-story.

* * *

 **8\. Oloa Tāua**

Resting inside a giant pearl oyster was Tamatoa's treasure. He had seen the old crab many times during his youth. A small hermit one that grew to be a monstrous version of himself when greed settled in and their friendly rivalry between the hero of men and the glitter collector became something unbearable. But that was a thought for another moment as the demigod noticed No Legs curling around the top of the lair. That worm was surely not going to miss the fun and had found himself a first row sit. Jerk!

Well, at least he had found the kid at the entrance and… there it was. Resting on the top like the most important piece of the loot and no doubt it was.

"Maui's fishhook" she took a glance and he followed. The demigod had to admit to himself that he loved the way Curly said his name.

"Yeah…" _ouch! What was that for?_ She had just give him a first class hook.

"Sorry" Curly covered her mouth in surprise and the demigod grabbed her from the collar to put her away. "I thought you were a monster, but... I found your hook and you're right... This Tamatoa really likes his treasure" boy, she sure loved to rant.

"Stay" Maui put her on the ground.

"What? No… I'm... I'm the one who…"

"Listen. For a thousand years, I've only been thinking about keeping this hair silky, getting my hook, and being awesome again" he made a bun for his hair, he wasn't going to let it run wild into that maniac's pincers. "And it's not getting screwed up by a mortal, who has no business inside of a monster cave except -Except...Maybe as bait" he saw some pieces of the scattered treasure, which had probably rolled out from the shell. The girl gave him a dumbfounded look but the demigod ignored it and made her look like a walking treasure chest. If Tamatoa didn't buy that, they would have to come to fists.

"(Sigh) Wow, a shiny glittering cave. And just like me, it's covered in sparkling treasure. Sparkle ... Sparkle. Sparkle" Curly had to sound a homemade drum to get the crab's attention and she wasn't really putting any spirit into the job.

"You're not selling it" the demigod growled from behind the rocks.

"This is stupid, I'm just gonna walk up there" she pointed at the hook.

"You go out there, he will kill you. Just stick to the plan. Oh! When he shows up, keep him distracted. Make him talk about himself. He loves bragging about how awesome he is" Maui whispered and she groaned.

"Well, you two must then get along perfectly"

"Well not since I ripped his leg off" true story.

"Wait, you did what!?" Curly blinked and he ran for higher ground. Maui had felt the ground shaking; Tamatoa had always been a light sleeper. "Maui?" she noticed it too but a little too late because in seconds, the kid was being grabbed by the large crustacean.

"Huhuhuhuuu...What have we here? It's a sparkly, shiny -wait a minute..." Tamatoa threw her into the air to get rid of the entire disguise. "It's a human! What are you doing down here in the realms of the monst- Just pick an eye, babe. I can't- I can't concentrate on what I saying if you keep -Yep, pick one! Pick one! You're a funny looking little thing, aren't you? Oooh what's this?" oh, crap! He had noticed the necklace. Well, good thing he couldn't know what was inside.

"Don't, it's my grandma's!"

"It's my grandma's" the crab did a mocking gesture. "I ate my grandma! And it took a week because she was absolutely humongous. Why are you here?" _Curly, stop looking at me! He's getting suspicious!_ Maui had already tried jumping to the shell without success.

"Cause you're amazing! And we mortals have heard...the tales about the crab...who became a legend" she was able to make Tamatoa focus again on her but he wasn't stupid. He was aware of Maui's presence thanks to No Legs. That puny demigod thought he was smarter than him. The Fool! Very well, he would let him play. "And I got to know. How you did you get so crab...ulous?"

"Are you just trying to get me to talk about myself? Because if you are ...I will gladly do so! In song form!" Tamatoa threw a coin to the water patch above his lair. Maui was trying not to scream out loud. Really, did he really have to start singing? Well, no matter. He would eventually let him on the shell that was like a giant disco ball. But maybe what really started to cheese Maui off were the constant pulling and threats towards the girl. The nerve of that ten feet freak! The moment Tamatoa stopped for a fish snack and got ready to eat Curly, Maui climbed on top and decided to step in.

"Hey! Crab cakes. I'm back. It's Maui time" he easily pulled the hook off, kissed it and started feeling the familiar tickle in his hand.

"Gasp" Tamatoa feared for a moment the worst, letting go of the small human in the process. No Legs said that there was nothing to fear but what if that slimy fish was wrong?

"What do you say, little buddy?" the demigod glanced at his tattoo friend. "Giant hawk? Coming up...Cheehoo!" the hero swung his weapon in joy and the usual blue light shone around him but there wasn't a bird there. Maui had somehow turned into a small fish. Confused, he tried again and this time all transformations came at once and in seconds. "Cheehooo…" let's see here: Shark, iguana, reindeer (Sven?), beetle, pig and again, Maui, who looked confused and scared. _You could write a song with that, little god_. Perhaps all the talking of No Legs really did the trick and the moral of the demigod was so down in the dumps that he was being overcome by the power of the hook. Tamatoa's eyes stared at each other before he smiled in delight. Now this was a rare moment and a delicious one too. The crab could tell that No Legs was beaming on the top, knowing that Tamatoa would take care of this and enjoy his sweet revenge.

"Well, well, well... Little Maui's having trouble with his look. You little semi-demi-mini-god" the crab shook his shell making his opponent loose his balance, hit the hard surface and finally falling over the edge. The crab grabbed him from the hook, swung it a little before slamming the demigod against a wall. "Ouch! What a terrible performance. Get the hook! (Get it?) You don't swing it like you used to, man" Maui got up despite the pain and glared at Tamatoa. Singing or no singing that dirty seafood dish was going to get it. He tried to his him the moment he used his pincers to grab him again but again, he somehow felt powerless against the crustacean and was tossed against the ceiling, landing with a loud thud. Maui blacked out for a few seconds before coming back to his senses to try and grab the hook again but it was as if all the gods and his body itself were against him. Every single muscle hurt and Tamatoa did noticed that he was awake again so he stabbed the sole of his right feet and hurled him backwards before whacking him with his pincer. Maui was sure that if his liver hadn't just escaped his mouth, it was about to. "Maui man, you could try, try, try... But you can't expect a demigod to beat a decapod. Look it up" the moment he laid a hand on the hook, the crab hit him till the demigod felt down in pain. "You will die, die, die. Now it's time for me to take apart your aching heart" Tamatoa put the hook back on his shell and looked up to No Legs who nodded. Time to finish the show. The crab gave a soft thud making the seashell close, revealing his ability to shine in the dark and even if he hadn't mention it out loud, Tamatoa was capable of neutralizing Maui's powers at least for a short time and if he ate the demigod, he would acquire his strength and abilities. "Your powers will be mine, mine, mine. They'll be mourning you for hours. Bring flowers" the crab walked to his old foe and brushed his hair to reveal an old tattoo. Maui had been able to put Hina away from his skin but even the clever Mabarowa was unable to erase the most traumatic memory of all: Maui's mother throwing him to the sea as a baby. "Far from the ones who abandoned you, chasing the love of these humans who made you feel wanted" Tamatoa grabbed the man from the hair, hovered him over the girl now trapped inside his prison of bones. Maui held his pain for a few seconds and looked at Curly. This was the moment he had feared. Someone getting to know that he was just a runt, someone who had left the gods to find attention… "You try to be tough but your armor's just not hard enough" Tamatoa ignored him and crushed him against the wall before throwing him again into the air and crashing him with one of his legs into the shell. "Maui! Now it's time to kick your hiney. Ever seen someone so shiny?" the demigod was out of breath, he could hardly move, think straight or see straight as the hook doubled in his eyes and became his dear Hina. He was losing her… again and with her, the most important part of himself. Maui almost blacked out again. Tamatoa was spinning faster and faster until he was able to throw the demigod against the wall. "Soak it in cause it's the last you'll ever see. C'est la vie mon ami! I'm so shiny. Now I'll eat you so prepare your final plea. Just for me" Tamatoa grabbed Maui and hurled it into his open mouth. "You'll never be quite as shiny. You wish you were nice and shiny" the demigod felt at the end of his rope and the jaws closed.

"Hey! I got something shiny for ya" a voice broke the crab's concentration. The crustacean looked up and saw that the human was holding something green, shiny and… It couldn't be! Tamatoa spit Maui.

"The heart of Te Fiti. You can't run from me!" Curly started running and the monster followed her. Maui did one last try to save the kid, grabbing the crab from behind but in the end, he felt into the ground. He was too exhausted. "Oh, you can...You keep surprising me. There's only so far you can get on those two little legs" Maui looked up as the girl tripped and lost the Heart into a hole. "Hahahaaa! The power of creation...for the crustacean. Where is it? Where is it?" Before he could put two and two together, the demigod saw her getting his hook and running back to him.

"We gotta go" Curly said giving him the hook which he used as a crutch.

"Wait, what about the heart?"

"He can have it! I've got a better one" she opened the locket revealing the real one. That girl was starting to learn the trickster job and was getting ahead of her master. Curly got to the outside of the cave and saw the geyser that had previously ejected one of the monsters. No Legs saw them with a frown. It was clear that you can make a crustacean do the job of an eel.

"Hahahahaaa! Yes! I have the... Wait a minute... Ugh! I see, she's taken a barnacle and she's covered it in bio illuminescent algae...as a diversion. Grrr! Come back here! Raaaaahh!" the crab ran to get them, losing his bright colors in the sun light. When he was about to grab them, the geyser went off. The steam knocked off the crab and sent the pair into the air. "Oof! Ugh! Huh?"

"Cheeehoooo!" the girl screamed.

"Hey! Hey!...Did you like the song?" Tamatoa incapable of moving in his upside down state looked at No Legs. "Help?"

"(Sigh) Memo to me... Memo to me: Maim you after work" the fish moved away, leaving the crab alone and cowering in the ground.

* * *

Oh, now that was a lot of work.

Some quick notes, guys.

1) I came to the conclusion that if the hook was made by the gods and it was so powerful, then Maui had to be in a very clear mind state to handle it. Meaning that he had to believe in himself, be focused and after getting so much hard talking, he was obviously not going to be. He believes that his powers are what he is and so, he gets controlled by them instead of the other way round.

2) Yes, a cameo of Sven. I really didn't saw that one coming in the cinema.

3) The lyrics " _Your powers will be mine, mine, mine. They'll be mourning you for hours. Bring flowers_ " are from the demo version of the song and they caught my attention. Tamatoa was actually capable of absorbing Maui's powers so I decided that he might also be in part responsible of his incapability to handle the hook.

4) There are crabs that shine in the dark, so that part of the movie is actually a rock fact.

5) Judging by the fact that the crab had known Maui for so long, I guessed he had known Hina for sure.

6) "Memo to me... Memo to me: Maim you after work" is a wink to Hades from the Disney version of Hercules, also from Ron Clements and John Musker. He's one of my favorite villains and I couldn't help myself. The timing was perfect to put the quote.

Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: A little break and we're back in action! I've been hearing the French version of the soundtrack and I did like it. But now it's time for a harder scene. Let's see if we can tackle this one!

* * *

 **9\. Mailaila**

During the short moments they were in the air, shot by the geyser of Tamatoa's lair, Maui reached for his hook in a last attempt of taking over it. A headache that had started when he had tried shape-shifting on the crab's back was now a stabbing feeling and he wasn't sure if he was going to able to stand up. His hands were able to touch the handle but again, the power became too much for him and his body changed against his will into a pig, a fish and an iguana before turning back to himself, or so he thought. The demigod landed hard on the beach, his hook not far from him. His skin felt all itchy but that wasn't his biggest concern. The thing that got his mind in that moment was seeing Curly getting up all happy to be alive and he instantly felt that there was something that he needed to to talk to her about.

"We're alive! We're alive!"The girl was about to hug him when she suddenly stopped as if she had somehow seen something disgusting. Maui decided to not keep it in mind and let out his speech.

"Listen. I… I appreciate what you did down there." It was hard to admit that he- the mighty hero of all- needed help, but in that moment, Maui realized that it might help him with his headache

"Mm..hmm..." she did some understanding sounds but Curly seemed like scared or more like, amused. Was she holding a laugh or what? Had he landed on a starfish?

"Took guts" _what the heck is she up to?_ "But... I'm sorry. I'm tryin' to be sincere for once, and it feels you're distracted"

"No, no, no way!" She was holding in a laugh, definitely. Why? _Seriously, kid, this is not the best time_.

"Really? Cause you looking at me like I have a..." Maui then noticed that his hands were not hands but flippers so he started checking his face and frowned in despair. No wonder he felt ticklish! "Shark head"

"Do you have a shark head, cause I...?" Curly held her giggling no longer and the demigod frowned deeper. He needed to say his piece no matter what he looked like.

"Look ... The point is..." Maui eased his thoughts a little, kicking a rock before getting a little closer to Curly, who seemed a bit scared, as if he was going to eat her or something for laughing at him. "For a little girl, child thing, whatever, who had no business being down there, you did me a solid. But you also almost died" the demigod was now realizing the whole thing and the thought scared him. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to put the girl in danger with Te Ka and if his grip on the hook was feeble, then what was his part on that mission? "And I couldn't even beat the dumb crab" Maui walked away and sat down as if all the weight of Tamatoa was on his shoulders. "So chances of beating Te Ka. Bupkis. We're never making it to the Te Fiti. This mission is curse"

"It's not cursed"

"Shark head" he pointed at himself in shame. _If I can't control my own power now, imagine when we're standing before that walking barbecue, buttercup._

"It's not cursed" Curly grabbed the hook and gave it to him. The instant it was on his flippers he became a starfish, a beetle, an iguana, a fish and… Wait a second! Heihei was now standing next to him. What the…? He was now a bigger version of Drumstick!

"AUGHH!" Maui couldn't help letting out a small bacaw before turning back to himself. "Ah!" he felt relieved but it was short-lived as he landed on the sand with a frown. Now his legs were a shark's tail. Great! "Cursed" after a few more shifts, he was back to his old self but unable to stand up. All his body was pain.

"You ok?"

"… No" he sighed. They waited a while until the ocean finally reached the canoe and Curly could move the demigod unto it. She knew they were meant to go to Te Fiti but the girl had noticed that Maui was in no shape of doing so. They didn't talk for a long while. No Legs, who had not lost sight of them, peeked through the waves and couldn't help but smile when he noticed how weary and feeble his old foe looked. Night felt around them and after a while, the demigod started singing to himself. His splitting headache and sore body were still under the weather. The hook lied beside him like a treating sword over his head. Maui felt a shiver running down his spine. It was hopeless, why did she still fight? "What can I say, except we're dead soon. We're dead soon" he hummed.

"Can't you at least try?" she whispered. _You don't get it, do you?_

"Giant hawk" the demigod touched the hook with the tip of his finger. In just an instant, the hot mana- power source of his weapon- ran over him again and he was turned into a pig, a fish, an iguana and back again. That surely didn't help with his headache. "Hey, it's okay... it's okay. We're dead soon"

"Alright, play time is over. Get up" Curly poked him with the oar.

"Why? You're gonna give me a speech? Tell me I can beat Te Ka cause I'm ... Maui" he said his name doing the dashes with his fingers. He was in no mood for pep talks. His pain and shame were enough. Mini-Maui nudged him. "Take a hike, tiny" the demigod sat up and snapped the tattoo to his back where the girl's eyes saw the dark picture of the woman and the baby. Perhaps there was a way to approach the topic without upsetting the so-called hero in the dumps.

"How do you get your tattoos?"

"(Sigh) They show up when I earn them" he barely turned to face her.

"How do you earn that one? What's that one for?" the girl touched the drawing between his shoulders.

"That's man's discovery of nanya"

"What's Nanya?" the kid was surely tough-headed.

"Non ya'll business"

"I just keep asking" she poked him with the oar. Mini-Maui could tell that his host was losing whatever little patience he had left and the girl wasn't helping with that move.

"What's that for?"

"You need to stop doing that" he brushed her away but the kid was not giving up. She poked his bun and that was the last straw. Maui got up in anger and grabbed the oar. "Back off!"

"Just tell me what it is" she pulled back.

"I said back off" now he was really angry. Tiny knew that when that happened, the demigod looked more like an animal than a man. His anger issues were something they still had to work out. _Don't say it, girl. Stay put._

"Is that why your hook's not working?" poor choice of words and pushing him with the oar. Out of pure rage, the man threw her out from the ship further than the previous times. The tattoo became concerned at once but his main focus was soon again on Maui again, who had sat down on the edge of the ship, and stared at the horizon while trying to fight his headache and think of what to do. His brain refused to cooperate. All the jokes about Hina, the finger pointing and the recent events were gaining on him. He felt lost, defenseless, out of himself. _I only you could hear me, give a sign. Anything, please. I'm tired of pretending, lo'u alofa. Please…_

"You don't wanna talk, don't talk" the girl was back again onboard but this time she spoke slowly, in a caring way. "You wanna throw me off the boat, throw me off. You wanna tell me, I don't know what I'm doing? I know I don't. I have no idea why the ocean chose me. You're right" he could almost hear the tears in her voice and deep inside, he wanted them to stop. Maui couldn't bear the idea of seeing the only person who had seen him as he was crying. He felt like that night at the village when he saw that little girl tearing her eyes out because she only wanted to be herself. "But, my island is dying. So I am here. It's just me and you and I want to help. But I can't, if you don't let me" _You're a good kid, you love the sea and you can go as far as heart can take you_ … The demigod swallowed hard. He had been so afraid of her knowing his past that he forgot that their real predicament was in the present. Maui wasn't sure of how she was going to take it but she was stubborn enough to talk to him after his fit, then perhaps she was ready for the truth.

"I wasn't born a demigod. I have human parents. They, uh..." Maui thought stopped for a few seconds to find the right words. "They took one look. And decided they did not want me. They threw me into the sea like I was nothing…" he breathed before moving on. "Somehow I was found by the Gods. They gave me the hook. They made me... Maui" he couldn't help giving the sentence a little something. Those were the good times. "And back to the humans I went. I gave them islands, fire, coconuts. Anything they could ever want" he sighed. The girl then noticed something. She had gotten the idea of the admiration the wrong way. Maui had never been boasting just because he wanted to look like a blowhard but because he felt unwanted, unloved and that made him insecure.

"You took the Heart for them" she remembered their first conversation. "You did everything for them so they loved you"

"It was never enough" he admitted with a broken voice. The girl walked to him and noticed then six golden orbs staring at them. Maui didn't get up, didn't fight because there was no point in doing so. Before their very eyes, appeared No Legs and Moana became breathless when she recognized the legendary eel, Kuna Loa, king to all creatures of the deep and foe of Maui since their dispute for the hand of goddess Hina. "I'm not in the mood, fish breath"

"Really? I thought this was the best time. Remember our talk? I told you the hook wouldn't obey you and that I could take you somewhere far from this ugly business. The offer is still standing, Maui dear. I can take you both to a beautiful island where you won't be bothered again. No humans you must please or gods demanding you to stay away from mortals" the eel let out a chuckle and the girl started to piece the whole thing together. She remembered then that Kuna Loa had actually become in conflict in Maui for trying to talk Hina, the demigod's love, into abandoning the hero and seducing her. If that snake still had that venomous tongue then it was clear what to do. "You know what they say. Immortals can's bond with humans or they'll have a broken heart for the rest of eternity" the girl couldn't believe that Maui was actually listening to that worm. "What do you say?"

"He says that you leave us alone!" Moana threatened the eel with the oar and it hissed. The demigod looked at her in disbelief. "You can't just come here and give us that talk, you stinky fish! Maui beat you once and he can do it again. You're just a slimy coconut tree with eyes!"

"(Roar)" Kuna Loa bared all his fangs and Maui got up, putting himself between her and the beast. "How dare you speak to me like that?"

"You heard her, No Legs. Get out!"

"Or what? Are you gonna severe my head again with that rebellious hook? The power of the gods is now too much for you, fisherman. Like I said, I took your beloved _ulī_ and I can…" that time it was Maui who hit the eel with the oar and hard.

"Don't you dare call Hina that and much less speak of her! Get out before I make you a permanent guest in my belly!"

"(Growl)" Kuna was outraged but he decided that wasn't the best moment to cut Maui's head so the eel smiled. "Fine. You want to play hero, please do. But mark my words, lovebirds. I'll be watching and when Te Ka puts the girl out of her misery, you'll be all mine, Maui" he disappeared into the darkness of the ocean and the demigod felt like a rock on deck. The eel was right. They still didn't stand a chance.

"Maui…" the girl sat beside him. "He's been following us, hasn't he? Telling you that you were not worth it. That is why the hook didn't work in Lalotai"

"…" he didn't answer.

"You already beat him once. When you got the coconuts and fought for the beautiful Hina. My grandmother told me that one. You literally tore him apart and you'll do it again" they both went quiet. "You haven't spoken of Hina or that worm with me, not once. You became mad with her?"

"…" Maui hid his face between his legs.

"It's ok, I won't judge you. I promise. I just want to understand so I can help you"

"…" he was quiet for a few minutes before talking again. "Hina was my first true love. The only one among the gods who wasn't against my idea of helping them, getting their attention because Hina was aware of my past and wanted me to be happy. People lover her everywhere and I felt that I was ready to ask her to be my _faletua_ , my wife and link with the gods" that revelation made Moana smile. "When I lifted up the sky, fished out island or lasso the sun, she had been there with me and so I began thinking of how I was going to tell her. All was perfect until we crossed paths with that eel. Kuna Loa approached her while I was at a village. He told her that…" Maui suddenly stopped.

"Take your time"

"…. Told her that I wasn't worth her. That snake told Hina that my only goal was to be with mankind, not by her side. And to prove it, Kuna took her to the village without me knowing it and showed Hina that I was only happy when I was with men, not with the gods. That broke her heart. She didn't want to believe him but she did and when that… monster offered her to take her somewhere far from me, she accepted. We met at sundown and Hina was upset. I was too drunk and too focused in helping the village that I was rude and she left me there. All because I couldn't listen to her. Out of pure rage, I fought Kuna Loa and turned him into a coconut tree and all the different kinds of fish but I was broken. She was gone forever. I was so mad I even turned her brother into a dog just because he annoyed me in a fishing game. I'm no good! I hurt those I love and I brag just because I can't stand feeling weak" Maui couldn't help it and cried out. "Mabarowa, the Skull Bird, erased Hina from my tattoos by request of the gods and I was kicked out of the god realm" they both went quiet. For a moment, he thought he felt the warm touch of a hand on his shoulders. "I'm no hero, kid. I'm just a bad influence"

"… Someone once told me that you don't have to be what they want. If you are so sure of what you are, that's enough" the demigod recognized those words. Could it be…? "Maybe the Gods found you for a reason. Maybe the ocean brought you to them because it saw someone who was worthy of being saved. But the Gods aren't the ones who make you Maui. You are" she got up. Maui went quiet. She wasn't giving up on him and she really believed with all her heart. Perhaps, only perhaps, they still had a fighting chance.

"Hu?" Mini-Maui was giving him a hug. "Okay, okay. I, I love you too, buddy" the demigod patted him and stared at his hook. He still wasn't sure if he was going to be able to do it but if that feeling he had just had was true and Moana was really his little friend, then he had a promise to keep and he would wield his hook once again.

* * *

Really crying back here, guys.

Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Thank you so much for the support, guys. Just one thing, grammar corrections and style through message, please. Not reviews. It's embarrassing. I appreciate the help but the same respect I show when I do reviews and not point all of your mistakes in syntax, do it for me. Ok, with that settled, we move on with a little AU. I have added a few scenes so that we don't reach the ending too soon. I know I said this was going to be short but seeing it working so well, I changed my mind. Let's go!

* * *

 **10\. Mālōlō**

The sun began to appear in the horizon and Maui took a glance at his hook. He wasn't sure how was he going to control the energy. He was a bit rusty in that subject and if the godly side of his weapon took over his blood again, it would be no good. Still, they had to try and so, he gave Curly a glance.

"Ok, so… First things first, you need practice" _why does she like stating the obvious?_

"That's easy for you to say. The hook has a mind of its own, princess. It's not just waving it"

"Uh, so does it have magic words or something?"

"Nope. The hook works with mana"

"Spirit energy"

"Exactly. I haven't been myself lately so that is why it doesn't work the way it should"

"Ok, so the problem with the hook is not the hook itself but you… Is it because of something you did?" the girl saw him frowning and coughed. "So it has something to do with your low esteem" that seemed to work better. "You need a big push!"

"Something like that. The hook works with mana of the gods or to put it simple, blue energy. I have been away from them for a really long time and I've been with the humans for more than twenty centuries. Human mana is red mana and it's hard to combine with the blue one. Normally they don't mix so it's easy to work with each kind of energy but in my case; it gets tricky since I'm half and half. To use the hook right, I need to find the right amount of each mana. Get it?"

"I think I do. So, mostly, you use god mana when you shape-shift"

"Exactly. Blue energy"

"And the red one?"

"For other tasks like keeping the blue one balanced. But right now, I need to focus on the blue one and this is when things get hairy" he gulped putting the hook in position.

"You're scared"

"No"

"Yes you are"

"Ugh, ok. Yes, I'm scared. Happy?"

"Pretty much, yes. But that doesn't explain why you turned into several things just by touching it"

"Like I said, I was rusty and I somehow blocked my mana. I need the red one to keep the blue one steady and controlled. They have to balance each other. When I grabbed the hook in Tamatoa's lair, the god energy overflowed my spirit and thus, I was unable to control it"

"In other words, too much blue in the blood"

"Pretty much. Ok, so, uh, how shall we do this?"

"Let's begin with something… small. You can do it. You already gave the Kakamora a pummel, got back your hook and are an excellent way finder. Just believe in yourself" she did a gesture to Mini-Maui and he nodded before turning into a bug. _Ok, that should be an easy one_. Still, the demigod felt uneasy. The recent events had put him on the line. He had more than one reason to give up but Maui decided to breath deep and focus on the task ahead. Like the times before, he could feel the hot mana running through his veins, trying to take control but the demigod was ready. _Someone once told me that you don't have to be what they want. If you are so sure of what you are, that's enough_ … _Maybe the Gods found you for a reason. Maybe the ocean brought you to them because it saw someone who was worthy of being saved. But the Gods aren't the ones who make you Maui. You are_ … The so-called red energy he had mentioned was easy to locate and Maui used it too cool down the divine mana. The demigod didn't reflect it on his face but for the first time in a thousand years, he felt balanced. Fear was still present but the first step was over. Now for the second one. Maui moved his hook, focusing in what he wanted to become and felt the energy coursing at a steady pace through him. A flash took place. Maui opened an eye and looked at his now thin and black arms, all six of them. YES! He was 100% beetle! Hu? Drumstick hovered over him and put the small bug inside his beak. Before the stupid chicken could swallow, Maui returned to himself.

"Hmph" the rooster was now hanging from his thumb but the demigod paid little attention. Curly seemed happy that he had avoided certain death and Tiny congratulated him with an ok gesture before turning into an iguana. Unlike the previous shifting, it only took Maui a few seconds to change his appearance and reappear as a tattooed reptile that looked at his clawed paws with joy. Drumstick landed on his back and the demigod dashed to the edge, throwing the bird overboard. He gave Curly a mischievous look and she shook her head with a smile. She finally could recognize the trickster she had heard so much about. The sea shot back the chicken while Maui made his way to the front of the canoe and jumped to the ocean, turning himself human with a smile. It felt so good to be back in his old salt once again. When he noticed that the girl was peering through the surface, Maui moved his hook and turned into a shark in time to make a jump and caught her by surprise. "Cheehooo!" when he passed the sail, the fish turned into a hawk. The demigod felt overjoyed, this was his favorite shape! It always brought him good memories and it was ready for a test drive. Maui dived and soared past the canoe, before flying ahead towards some pointy rocks and practiced his hook attacks while turning back and ford into a bird. Once happy with the results, he flew back to the canoe.

"Yeah!" Curly was really happy and that gave the demigod an idea. He flapped his wings and turned into a large hunchback whale. Maui landed with a big splash that drenched the girl whole before turning to himself and getting into the boat. He was glad to be back to his trade. He did a high-five with Curly and another with Tiny before Drumstick decided that he could use a bath too. The ocean got hold of the bird and stashed him in the trapdoor. That rooster was in serious need of a brain check. So anyway, now that they had everything set, it was time to set course. "Next stop, Te Fiti" Curly gave Maui the oar. The demigod stared at the carved hook and heart. He didn't need to think it for too long. Someone had really earned the right to sail. The demigod turned the oar around and gave it to Curly. If she had been able to put him back on his feet, then she was perfectly capable of learning how to use a boat. They spent the rest of the day sailing, practicing both way finding techniques and shape-shifting until night felt on them. Maui was not much in need to stop but accepted the girl's request because she was concerned about his tired face. He tried to avoid her attentions but in the end, he had no choice. The biggest downside of being a demigod was that keeping balance between his two natures was exhausting and if he kept on doing transfigurations, his energies would eventually burnt out faster. So when they were sitting on a small beach, Maui couldn't help feeling worn out. All his muscles hurt from the fight with Tamatoa and it was hard to stay awake. "You all right?" Curly sat next to him.

"Sure! Better than ever" he blinked and she gave him a skeptic look.

"That's the worst lie you have said in this trip" the girl got up and noticed at once that Maui's chest sported a black-and-blue mark in his collar bone, not far from his heart. Something clicked inside Moana's head. Tamatoa had said… " _Now it's time for me to take apart your aching heart_ ". Why would the crab be so interested in that? Maui was a demigod, right?

"Ouch, watch it!" he grumbled.

"Sorry. You got a pretty ugly bruise there" the girl went to pick up some sea weeds to make a poultice.

"I've noticed. Each time Tiny moves, it hurts"

"I thought you were, you know, invincible or something like that"

"I'm half-god, kid. I still hurt and believe it or not, my heart is human. The gods told me so and even offered me to replace it because they said it would be a weakness, something my enemies could use to destroy me. I refused"

"Why?"

"…" they shared a glance. "I didn't want to lose my link. I don't care if it is a flaw or it hurts. It's probably the only thing that reminds me what I am, where I come from"

"…" Moana gently put the dressing on his shoulder and sat down with some fruit. "I'm glad that you choose that, Maui. You wouldn't be a hero if you didn't have a heart like that one"

"…"

"But above all, I'm happy that you choose humans over living a peaceful and busy life as god. Be two things at same time must be hard but I can relate"

"Really?"

"I have to be the chief's daughter and myself. Two things that very often collide with each other"

"…" Maui went quiet as he noticed that she was falling asleep. The demigod moved a little and waited until the girl had felt asleep against his shoulder. He smiled and gently moved her to his lap. Mini Maui smiled to his host. "You'd be surprised then if you knew how often gods and humans share things in common… Moana"

* * *

Yay! A short chapter to get this two bonding a little before heading into the flames.

Ok, so the red and blue mana is a theory of mine. I realized that when the hook is functioning at a normal rate, it shines blue and it would represent the gods. Think it slowly. It shone blue at Tamatoa's cave, when Maui gains his confidence back and when Te Fiti gave him back the hook. Ergo, blue energy has something to do with divine mana. Red mana is the human energy that would explain why the hook shines purple when it's broken. The loss of divine mana needs human energy, Maui's human side (his vulnerable side and the one that cares for Moana). I hope you can follow, even if it is just a little.

More to come soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Thanks, guys! We move on with another AU scene and ready to move towards Te Fiti. I came with the explanation for the hook after thinking about the importance of colors in animation movies. Blue and red are very frequent tones and have very special meanings so I watched the first battle with Te Ka very closely. Red is the tone of the lava demon and represents rage, fury but it also appeared when the hook broke so it had to have another meaning. Red appears a lot in Motunui, for example. It's the color of the chief and of power. What could it be? Simple. The purple glow (red+blue) appeared during the first battle or better say, in the aftermath when Maui has his confidence in pieces and he's rendered defenseless against his own past, the part of him that cares for humans and that is not so superhero-like because it's the one when he actually says Moana for the first time (ergo, he reveals he cares for her) and... is Tamatoa's color. I have just figured that one out… Purple is a tone of self-doubt, selfishness but it also appears in moments when the two main characters work together. Hmmm, interesting. Blue is related to the ocean but also things related to the gods. Te Fiti is green but in blue shades, the hook shines blue when it works smoothly and so on and so forth.

Let's move on! Lyrics are from the most well-known song of Hawaii and yes, it is a goodbye song and I imagined it with the voice of the wonderful Tia Carrere. She would make a wonderful Hina. Aloha 'Oe was written by the last monarch of Hawaii in honor of the fall of her beautiful nation. Kinda sad really and it fits the scene. And yes, I'm crying like a schoolgirl. What about it?

* * *

 **11\. Aloha ʻOe**

Maui wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but after a short while, he couldn't feel the weight of Moana on his lap. The ocean was around him and when everything seemed to have gone still, the demigod heard a familiar voice singing nearby. Maui felt the urge to open his eyes but he decided to listen carefully. It had been an eternity since he last heard her singing for him and it was something that he really needed.

" _Haʻaheo e ka ua i nā pali_

 _Ke nihi aʻela i ka nahele_

 _E hahai (uhai) ana paha i ka liko_

 _Pua ʻāhihi lehua o uka_ "

Maui finally made up his mind and opened his eyes. The sight took away his breath. It-it-it was their home on the island where he slew the eel. He remembered it well. After all his feats, he became tired of roaming and Hina suggested that little island as their dwelling so they wouldn't be far from humans but alone enough to enjoy each other's company. The demigod built a cottage near a small lake and a river. He was looking forward to have his children running down the slopes and swimming in the beach with him. Hina gave the place the touches of a real home.

She was always waiting for him. No matter if she was tending to the house, in the garden, the beach or just standing at the door. Hina was always happy to see him. She was the only one among the gods who never cared if he was a demigod or that he was always trying to please the humans. They always dreamed of a quiet life in their little island and Maui had been looking forward to it.

The demigod walked around their garden. The Coral Creepers, anthurium and plumeria were still there. She loved those flowers. They were her biggest achievement. She loved to make _leis_ with them and put one around his neck every time he came from a big adventure. Hina always said that she wanted a daughter so she could teach her how to make flower garlands, dance hula and sail with her father. Maui kneeled and carefully touched the small petals. They were beautiful but there were empty without her.

" _Aloha 'oe, aloha 'oe_

 _E ke onaona noho i ka lipo_

 _One fond embrace,_

 _A ho'i a'e au_

 _Until we meet again_

 _ʻO ka haliʻa aloha i hiki_

 _Ke hone aʻe nei i_

 _Kuʻu manawa_

 _ʻO ʻoe nō kuʻu ipo aloha_

 _A loko e hana nei_ "

The large coconut tree stood next to their cottage. He had buried the eel's head there but it never felt like home after that. Maui walked inside. Their sleeping place was where he left it. The soft cloth, the seashells, her cooking stool… Why did it have to hurt so much? This was once a happy home. They spent many hours planning their future, making the pola blinds with seaweed and leaves when she was not making Mini-Maui dance for her. Hina loved to drag him to beach to see the sunsets and dawns. She always wanted to become a good fisherman and Maui enjoyed her efforts. Hina was the best when it came to work with the fishing net and she always said that the hook didn't have to go along in every adventure but he insisted that it was a gift from the gods, the symbol of his might.

Come to think of it, maybe that was the key point. Maui hadn't just tried to be a human and a god but also a hero to all and a husband to Hina. He failed in both cases. Perhaps his love wasn't enough to keep the sides together. The demigod leaned on the posts and felt weak inside. He had failed the gods, humankind and what was worse, Hina. Hu? The song was still going. Was she there with him?

" _Maopopo kuʻu ʻike i ka nani_

 _Nā pua rose o Maunawili_

 _I laila hiaʻia nā manu_

 _Mikiʻala i ka nani o ka liko_ "

Standing at the beach with her lovely long hair, Hina watched the ocean. She always did that when she missed her home with the gods or Maui was away. Just like Moana, she had a strong connection with the ocean and they spoke for hours, gathered seashells or play with the fish. The demigod felt a pang in his chest. It had been so long since their last meeting and perhaps she didn't want to see him. His first impulse was to walk away but something kept him anchored.

" _Aloha 'oe, aloha 'oe_

 _E ke onaona noho i ka lipo_

 _One fond embrace,_

 _A ho'i a'e au_

 _Until we meet again"_

Even from behind, Hina was beautiful. She was wearing her usual outfit and from her position, they could see the ancestors travelling in search of new lands.

"They don't do that anymore and I miss it. It always remind me of our first journeys" she said with her soft and yet strong voice. "When I learned to mind the sails and you would fly ahead. Those were the best days. (Giggle) I remember that you once had to fly across a storm because Matai Vasa had gotten lost. We spent a whole night guiding them back"

"… I would have gotten lost too if you weren't helping me with the seashell calls" he said without daring to move.

"…" they both went quiet.

"I miss you, Hina. I was the biggest idiot on Earth and now I'm heading for…" Maui cried.

"You will take good care of her, right?" she said.

"Hu?"

"She really needs you, Maui. She won't make it without you"

"I need you, Hina. That's what we all need. Te Ka has already beaten me twice… Once in a dream, yes, but it still counts. Curly doesn't know it but even if I'm back with all my confidence and power, I'm scared. I'm scared because I know that I'm going to put her in danger and I don't want to lose the only person who has given me another chance"

"You have done so many things, _lo'u alofa_. Always boasting about them and yet, you don't understand a thing"

"Wait, what?"

"Why are you still trying to be so many things just to make people love you? Why act so proud when you feel so insecure?"

"Because I'm half and half, Hina. You know that well"

"You're not half and half, Maui" she turned her head and he saw that she was crying. Maui's heart almost stopped. "I told you that day and again today. You are just one thing, you. I don't need you to be so many things at the same time and that girl doesn't need that either. The hook is just something you use, not what you are. You can beat anything if you believe"

"… I'm nothing with my hook. I lost you because I was an idiot and because I wasn't there to protect you. It won't happen again" he turned round but moved his head towards her. "If I make it out of this one, I'll find you. I promise. Even if I have to go to the ends of the world"

"I have never been too far from you, _Mātau_ " Hina used his pet name and Maui couldn't help but squeezed his eyes. When he opened them again, the large and threatening figure of Kuna Loa was rising from the ocean. The large eel charged to get Hina. Maui ran to her aid but the goddess disappeared and the monster closed his jaws around him. The demigod woke up all of a sudden, covered in sweat and breathing hard, and heard a soft moan. Moana was asleep on his lap.

"Maui? You ok?"

"Uh, yeah. Never better" he mumbled and lied back down.

"I thought I heard you crying"

"Nah! I was just humming a tune. Get some sleep, Chosen One. We got a big day tomorrow"

"Oh, ok" the girl leaned again against his chest and the demigod gently put a hand over her head. Maui sighed and started singing softly before falling asleep.

" _Aloha 'oe, aloha 'oe_

 _E ke onaona noho i ka lipo_

 _One fond embrace,_

 _A ho'i a'e au_

 _Until we meet again"_

* * *

Ok, now that was some chapter.

Few notes before moving on.

1) Reading the myth of Maui and the eel, I got the description of the island that appears in the dream.

2) Hina's usual activities are the typical ones of a Samoan wife of that period of time.

3) Coral Creepers, anthurium and plumeria are all traditional Hawaiian flowers. The last ones are used to make the lei garlands.

4) The traditional _fale_ has no walls. It is a basically a dome structure standing over several columns. _Pola_ are the blinds made of coconut fiber that serve as walls and you can see them during Tala's story.

5) Way Finders are traditionally male because they felt the warm of the currents through their testicles. Yes, they actually did!

6) Matai Vasa is Moana's ancestor and appears in the song "We Know the Way".

7) The words _lo'u alofa_ mean "my love"

8) Hina's pet name for Maui: _Mātau_ means "Hook" in Samoan.

9) The lyrics of Aloha 'Oe translated are as follows:

 _Proudly swept the rain by the cliffs_

 _As it glided through the trees_

 _Still following ever the bud_

 _The ʻāhihi lehua (the lehua flower) of the vale_

Chorus:

 _ **Farewell to thee, farewell to thee**_

 _ **The charming one who dwells in the shaded bowers**_

 _ **One fond embrace,**_

 _ **'Ere I depart**_

 _ **Until we meet again**_

 _Sweet memories come back to me_

 _Bringing fresh remembrances_

 _Of the past_

 _Dearest one, yes, you are mine now_

 _From you, true love shall never depart_

Refrain:

 _I have seen and watched your loveliness_

 _The sweet rose of Maunawili_

 _And 'tis there the birds of love dwell_

 _And sip the honey from your lips_

 **Chorus**


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: You guys are sharp as paint, lads! Yes, the song of the previous chapter appeared in Lilo and Stitch. I keep doing research and I have come with something interesting for this chapter where we finally get face to face with Te Ka. Ok, let's go!

* * *

 **12\. Tevolo**

As soon as the sun appeared, our heroes resumed their journey. Moana was sure that Maui was prepared to face his destiny and she stood by the rudder, showing how much she had learned. The demigod, perched on top of the mast, watched the horizon and realizing where they were, he threw a glance towards the young girl. She was so confident of their success while he was not. But he had to try, at least for their sake. Curly was the Ocean's Chosen One, after all, even if she didn't understand the real peril they were up against. And Maui had promised Hina so there was no turning back. After finally seeing Te Fiti's island behind a stormy mist, he decided to break the ice. She noticed he was looking and looked up.

"What?"

"I've figured it out" Maui jumped down. "You know the ocean used to love when I pulled up islands" he showed her one of the tattoos on his back. The demigod felt incapable of looking at Curly at that moment so he began to play with a knot. The mist was now surrounding them but he knew they were on the right way "Cause your ancestors would sail her seas to find them. All those new island, new villages... It was the water that connected them all. And if I were the ocean, I think I'd be looking for a, ehh... Curly hair, non princess to start that again"

"That must be the nicest thing you've ever said to me" the girl admitted. "Probably should've saved that for Te Fiti"

"I did" Maui replied and waved his hand to show her the island before them. "Moana of Motunui, I believe you have officially delivered Maui across the great sea" the demigod felt a bit of pride seeing her so happy and so, he repeated the gesture she did to cheer him up with some help from Mini-Maui. "Moana, Moana, Moana! You're so amazing!" the girl chuckled and he breathed in. "It's time" he extended his hand and she gave him the Heart. Something stirred in the distance and the demigod felt it. He picked up his hook and gazed at the island. Te Ka was awake and waiting for them ( _love the soundtrack of this part_ ). Maui cracked his neck and shoulders before turning towards Curly.

"Go save the world" the girl smiled. A rush of courage ran through the demigod and he jumped off.

"Cheeehoooo!" he turned into a hawk, with the Heart safely tucked in his talons, and flew towards the island where a large storm was beginning to brew. It didn't take long before the Demon send her first welcoming sign. A fire ball was thrown from the cloudy core but Maui was prepared and avoided it with ease as well as all the others that came behind. He was ready to fly over the storm when Te Ka rose from her ashy curtain to once again kick him out of the sky. Her appearance caught Maui by surprise and he was easily knocked out by Te Ka.

"MAUI!" Moana in horror extended the sail and ran to help her friend. The demigod began to fall but was able to grab the Heart and his hook in time to avoid to collision. He turned into a hawk again and tried to fly to the island getting around the fiery creature. Maui evaded the next hit but not the one afterwards. The crash into the water was brutal. The demigod felt into the water, feeling all his skin on fire but he paid little attention to that. Noticing that he was back to his self, he waved his hook and turning into a shark, he grabbed the Heart. They had to get away and quick. A sudden fireball felt next to him and his transformation wore off. Maui could tell that his strength was running out too fast. He was able to shape-shift into a fish and with the Heart in his mouth; he swam back to the canoe. Moana who had seen the whole thing, noticed that when Te Ka tried to lean on the rocks to get closer, her weight sunk them and the water felt like acid on her skin. That gave the girl an idea but she had little time to think it through before the demigod jumped into the boat, back to his usual form and out of breath. Maui was too tired for any other direct confrontation. If only they could reach the small entrance, then perhaps they still had a chance. Maui got up and noticed that she was steering towards the rocks.

"What... What are you doing?" the demigod stuttered.

"Finding you better way in" she answered and he noticed that Te Ka wwas going to be back in seconds. It was a suicide move!

"We won't make it!"

"Yes, we will"

"Turn around!" Maui walked to her. She couldn't do that and he wouldn't allow her. They were going to get killed!

"No"

"Moana, stop" he grabbed the oar and she pulled back. _Please, stop this. I can't let you die like this. Not like this… Hina, please!_

"No!" too late. Te Ka noticed them and stretched a hand to grab them. Maui stroked her with his hook. The blue energy turned purple, just like the lightning that surrounded the demon and it exploded, sending the canoe away in a large wave. The demigod had to hold on tight with the girl while trying to not show the pain that had reached his right arm. A cold yet burning sensation was creeping down through the hook towards him. After some minutes, they were able to open their eyes and Maui stared in horror. The hook was broken, not completely but mostly, and part of the demon energy was now sparking into the hook and through it, into him. His mana was getting contaminated little by little. "Are you okay? Maui?" Moana spoke softly.

"I told you to turn back" he didn't move from where he was.

"I thought we could make it" she whispered. In anger, the demigod got up and towered over her.

"We?"

"I thought I could make it" Maui looked down. There it was the selfish human nature he always knew. _I thought you were different, Curly. I really hoped for that but now… What's the point? I have no hook, I have nothing_. "Maybe we can fix it"

"It was made by the Gods. You can't fix it" he growled.

"Next time I will be more careful. Te Ka was stuck on the barrier islands. It's lava. It can't go on the water" she made it sound so easy but it was not. The demigod was not risking his chances so that she could appear as a hero. He didn't want to break his promise but he couldn't take care of the girl without his only choice of weapon. "We can find a way around"

"I'm not going back" his voice darkened.

"What? We still have to restore the heart"

"My hook is cracked. One more hit and it's over" he didn't want to but he only could blame her. If she hadn't been so careless…

"Maui! You have to restore the heart"

"Without my hook, I am nothing"

"That's not true" Moana fought back the tears.

"Without my hook, I am nothing!" it was a fact and they had to face it. Maui dropped the Heart and walked to the other side of the boat. He couldn't stand been there any longer.

"We are here because you stole the heart in the first place" she stated. The demigod knew it was true but he couldn't admit it.

"No, we're here because the ocean told you 'You're special' and you believed it" he faced her one last time. Her scared and full of anger expression was making only things worse for him.

"I am Moana of Motunui. You will board my boat" there it was again, the speech.

"Goodbye, Moana" he wasn't changing his mind.

"Sail across the sea"

"I'm not killing myself so you can prove you're something you're not!" Maui replied in anger.

"You will restore the heart of Te Fiti" Moana showed him the stone. Tears began to fall down in her face. "The Ocean chose me"

"He chose wrong" he bit his lip and extended his hook. He focused on the energy but it kept sparking and hurting him. It even made him fall on one knee but the demigod was determined. He tried again and was able to turn into a hawk despite the horrible pain. He extended his wings and didn't look back despite her calls.

* * *

This is the part when we all say: "Oh, shit!"

Still moving with my theory about the hook but I noticed that the lightning around Te Ka was also purple so it occurred to me. What if part of her energy crashed into the hook and that is why it has purple sparks?

Just a thought, of course, but still good.

More soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: According to the novelization of the movie, Maui has a talk with Mini-Maui and he goes back to Ti Fiti. We never get to see that but since we have Hina here, I thought it was a good moment to know about No Leg's intentions and knowing what will become of Maui with his broken hook. And no, I won't show Moana's side. The movie does that part for me. Some AU every once in a while doesn't hurt. Let's go!

Listening to a beautiful cover of "Gone" while doing this chapter.

* * *

 **13\. Tafea**

" _Dark the oceans dark the sky.  
Hush the whales and the ocean tide.  
Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum.  
Gone their master gone their sun_"

He wasn't sure for how long he had been flying. The darkening sky was not helping and the throbbing pain in his right shoulder much less. It was like having a burning ember between his ribs and collar bone, which went through his right arm. Maui knew that the hook always blended with his animal forms but in that moment, it felt like it was trying to get out by force. He was overwhelmed by the recent events, the fact that he was running away and leaving Moana on a destroyed boat was too much. He was a coward and that thought was worse than the pain in the shoulder.

A loud screech stopped his train of thought. Maui looked ahead and saw No Legs roaring his way. That eel was not giving up any time soon but he wasn't the only one, much to Maui's horror. All the monsters he once vanquished were coming out from the mist, like called by the demon's energy. The demigod feverishly tried to avoid them all until he found himself before Kuna Loa himself who opened his jaws. The hawk tried to dodge, starting to plummet from the sky like a rock. The demigod tried to stay awake but it all became dark around him.

Maui felt on fire. His blood was boiling and the world was nothing but a black void. Every heartbeat was torture, filled with voices and laughter, pumping the poisoned energy through his body until he felt something cold on his forehead. Perhaps this was really his final moment and the gods were just laughing of him. The demigod was afraid that he wouldn't be able to breathe again but his chest rose and felt as usual, except for the fact that it was more painful. Maui tried to open his eyes and saw two figures standing with him. He cringed a little. His body was still one big mass of pain but the blurry silhouettes became a little clearer once the cold feeling returned to his forehead. One was clearly No Legs, who was giving him a scorn look, and the other was… Moana? But that was impossible! She… Could the Princess have really changed her mind?

"Mo… Moana?" the demigod moaned and the woman kneeled with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to see you know me, _Mātau_ " she rubbed a wet cloth against his face.

"… Hi-Hina?" Maui was speechless.

"No, her twin sister. Who else, oar-head?" grumbled Kuna Loa and the woman nudged him.

"I-I thought…." the demigod tried to get up but was gently pushed down. Mini-Maui was still, too still on his chest. The demon energy was affecting him too.

"You should really lay down, _hoakoa_. You're too weak to move" Hina helped him relax and Maui noticed then that they were inside a _fale_ and not just any _fale_ , but their home. Had he made it to their island? How? Was Moana in danger? Ugh! The pain was becoming unbearable. "Kuna has told me about your fight with Te Ka and you should really stay still" Hina said while applying some herbs and Maui gave the eel a glare. "He's been keeping eyes on you for me"

"Hu? Why?" Maui was confused.

"How can I put this? It's called making deals, hook-boy" the eel sniggered. "Your lovely girl asked me to be able to see you again and I accepted. You know… We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy. You are a hard candy, babe, but what can I say? You walked into the trapdoor yourself. And guess what? Hina darling will stay another one thousand years with me in exchange"

"You…" the demigod got up to hit the lights out of Kuna but a sudden dizziness clouded his vision.

"What's the matter, big guy? Not feeling good, are you? You might feel just a little queasy. It's kinda natural. Maybe you should... sit down!" the large beast knocked the demigod down. "Now you know how it feels to be like everyone else. Isn't it just peachy? Now you know how humans feel around you, how does that little girl feel when you start boasting about everything"

"Kuna!" Hina got up and stood between them. "Please…"

"How can you like that brute instead of me, darling? Please, tell me. He's an airhead who plays tough so that he can cower in the inside. Me? I'm an all-mighty creature who rules the Abyss, who is feared in Lalotai and in all of the islands. You can't compare"

"…" she frowned and the eel decided to wait outside. Hina sat down again next to Maui and continued working.

"… Wha… Why?" his brown eyes were at the verge of tears. "You…"

"I had no choice, _hoakoa_. When I left your side, I was too scared to return to the Gods. I remember what I said that day and I stick to it. I don't want to be your prize nor just something that keeps waiting for you, praying that you will come home safe but I was a fool. It's true I don't want our children to be on the edge everyday nor I want to be your house maid but… What is left of me then? A god's life of never-ending solitude?" the goddess sniffed. "You've always been there for me and I left you just because I felt jealous of humans. With no place to go, Kuna Loa decided that I was better off with him, in his realm as 'punishment'. When I heard about that girl of Motunui and that he was heading for your island, I persuaded my warden and convinced him that if I could see you just one more time, I would stay another ten centuries by his side. He, of course, was more than pleased to accept. He has been trying to bring you here but now it's not a good time. You got a mission to complete and that girl needs you more than I do"

"Hina…" Maui grabbed her hand. "Don't cry, please. It wasn't your fault but mine. I should have been there more" the demigod sighed and seeing she was still weeping; he went on. "Kuna's right. I'm a coward. I left Moana behind… because I was scared. My hook's broken and I'm nothing without it. I shouted at her, just like I did with you, I flew away. You don't deserve me. Nobody does. Not even that little girl I wanted to save so badly"

"You don't get it, do you?" she cleaned her tears with the back of her hand.

"Get what?" he was confused. Hina smiled, helped him sit down and covered with his eyes with her hand. Maui didn't get it but decided to trust his wife. He relaxed and got carried away. After all, Hina was a goddess and she had 'eyes and ears' all around. The demigod stood still for a few seconds, letting Hina's voice lead him into the darkness. A glimpse, he saw the little baby girl being washed by the sea into a big man who seemed to be her father. Maui couldn't make it what were they saying but he felt at peace seeing her sweet and happy face. That was their first meeting and she lighted his life in exile. When he blinked; he could hear the rain falling softly. Sitting under the same palm tree where he once found his little friend, the young one seemed to be weeping. Maui wanted to run to her and hug her but something kept him in place. A voice called and he saw a man running towards the little one. The same man of before! Who…?

"Moana! What are you doing here? You will get sick!" he bent by her side. The man was angry but quite concerned at the same time. Maui held his breath. Did he just say what he just heard? The demigod looked at his wife but she hushed him.

"He's not here, Papa" she whimpered.

"Who's not here?"

"My friend. The one I saw under this tree. The one that the ancestors sent me to help me" that sentence broke Maui's heart but Hina kept him in place. "I miss him, Papa"

"Ouh, little minnow!" the man let her cry on his shoulder. "It's ok. I'm sure that wherever he is watching over you"

"…" Moana sniffed and for a few seconds, the demigod remembered his last vision of the island. During the dream of Te Ka, he saw a torch moving away… It was Moana running to save her home! It had been her all along! Maui felt like an idiot! He had been trying to rescue that little girl this whole time and he didn't notice it was her all along! Even if she gave him hints over and over! Some friend he was! Hu? Hina was singing again.

" _Dark the stars and dark the moon,_

 _Hush the night and the morning loon,_

 _Tell the horses and beat on your drum,_

 _Gone their master, gone their son,_

 _Dark the oceans, dark the sky,_

 _Hush the whales and the ocean tide,_

 _Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum,_

 _Gone their master, gone their son,_

 _Dark to light and light to dark,_

 _Three black carriages, three white carts,_

 _What brings us together is what pulls us apart,_

 _Gone our brother, gone our heart._

 _..._

 _Hush the whales and the ocean tide,_

 _Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum,_

 _Gone their master, gone their son_ "

The rain felt softly on the demigod and the goddess. Something broke inside the shape-shifter as he couldn't the bear the thought of having left his only friend alone so many times, just life with his wife. She didn't deserve that. That girl was all courage and positive energy; she couldn't be left in the dark to go dim like an ember.

"…Moana. I wish you could hear me. I beg to the gods you could hear these words and forgive me. I was not a good friend to you, I never was" he balled his fists in anger with himself. "I was so scared when I left and not because my hook is broken but because I knew I couldn't keep you safe without it. Seeing you hurt or dead was too much for me but… Please, give me another chance. Please" the demigod felt a tear running down his cheek and his wife leaning on his back singing softly. His brown eyes then met with the girl's. Something was left unsaid but it felt like a big weight had just been pulled away from both of them. Maui smiled and so did Moana. He closed his eyes again and found himself back at their fale. Hina was smiling at him. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" the goddess knelt closer and gave him a passionate kiss.

* * *

I'm going to divide this into two so that we don't get a whole snow ball on our heads.

So, now we know how Kuna knew about Maui's movements and what were his plans, or at least a small part of them. Will our hero find a way back to his friend?

More soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: A few things before moving on, guys. First of all, the inclusion of 'Gone' was inspired by a review of **socialgirl378**. Thanks, girl! I found a new song thanks to you and was able to write a good chapter. Second, I really appreciate the support of the story and I really look forward to the next three last chapters. And third but not least important, I'm working on a sequel and if I don't ship Maui and Moana is because I want to respect Disney's desire of not doing so. Let's move on!

* * *

 **14\. Le Folafolaga**

" _You are Water._

 _Sometimes, you're a calm sea_

 _And others, you flood my soul._

 _I need a reason to be_

 _The Air that lifts you up_

 _And moves your waves_ "

They could see the ocean getting dark in the horizon. Te Ka was on the move. Maui had been trying to be standing for the last hour but his legs were still shaking. Kuna Loa watched them for afar with an obvious angry expression but he knew that he had no way to change Hina's mind. So, the only thing he could do was to wait. The goddess watched the dust cloud towering over the clouds and turned when she heard her husband trying to get up again using the hook as a crutch. He seemed tired and in pain but the woman's smile didn't fade away. Maui didn't understand how she could still be smiling in such dire circumstances.

"You never cease to amaze me" the demigod admitted before she helped him get to a large rock where he could sit.

"You have to go to her, right?"

"Yes and that is what worries me. Without my hook, how can I stand against Te Ka and more importantly, protect Moana or you?"

"…Maui. I'm a goddess; I can take care of myself. I have been it so for the last thousand years. She needs you more than I right now. And you don't need it to keep her safe"

"I'm nothing without it"

"You're the biggest trickster and way finder around"

"I'm nothing without it!"

"…" her expression went from an incredulous one to a mischievous smile. Hina walked towards him like if she was about to give him a hug but instead, she took the weapon from his hands and walked away from him.

"Hina!" he roared and she giggled. "This isn't funny!"

"Really? Because you look pretty funny all flustered and caught in the act!" she covered her mouth to hold a laugh.

"This isn't the time for… ugh!" he tried to get up. His legs gave him the hard time but after a few tries, he was able to get up and Maui made a few attempts to get his hook back but Hina kept on moving away in a playful way. Why, she even stuck out her tongue! At first, Maui went mad but after a few minutes, he smiled too and decided to play along with her until he crushed her by accident into the ground. They haven't been that close and in that posture for ten centuries so it felt a little funny. They both giggled a little before she gave him a kiss and a smile.

" _It is not a dogma, not philosophy_

 _But just the way I see life._

 _Get joy out of your pockets, because_

 _We'll make love a little bit more_ "

"Why are always so hard to get, _Mātau_?" Hina whispered and the demigod gave her a soft peck in the neckline that made her giggle. "You rascal demigod!"

"You know, if I wasn't in such a hurry, I wouldn't mind giving you a memo"

"Really? With that spicy touch that I like?"

"I'll give you the whole buffet" Maui gave out his best naughty glance and she laughed. "But I have a non-princess girl to rescue so you'll have to wait till I get back. I promise it won't be long"

"Too bad. I'll talk Mr. Coconut head to let me wait for you" she whispered. "Deal?"

"Deal. But stop offering him centuries of solitude in exchange"

"You got it" they shook hands and the demigod gave her another kiss, this one a little bit more passionate and she knocked him off her chest. "Maui!"

"Just giving you an appetizer, babe"

"Now, for real. You don't need that hook to be special. You don't need it when we're doing, you know" they both let out a small giggle. "And you don't need it to keep her safe. You're the smartest and bravest man. She got to know you before you got it back and she already liked you. Having it or not in battle, won't change a thing as long as you keep your wits on"

"…" he said nothing. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already have" they both laughed.

"No, really. Is Moana…? You know" he did a gesture with his finger pointing at them both.

"Uh, no. I wish she was, though. I always wanted a girl just to tease you and keep you running after her all day but no. When I saw her in your dreams, I even began to see her as if she really was our own. But I believe that is Father's doing. He found someone very similar or did some sort of trick to have someone like me saving the day. You know Tangaroa. He probably misses me around"

"And he probably thought that I would be more willing to do the whole ordeal if I had someone that looked like you" Maui seemed disappointed.

"Still, you know what? Moana looks a lot like you, _Mātau_. That is why I see her as our own little girl" Hina gently leaned on his shoulder. "She has my appearance but also your stubborn and wicked ways" that made him smile. "And that is why I don't mind all this. I see this as a chance for us to have a family, even if it is a very WEIRD one, until we get together again"

"I like the idea but you know she'll… die eventually, right?"

"I guess but, she'll also have her own children and grandchildren and so on. The time you will spend with her will keep you from being lonely while I'm away"

"…" Maui went quiet before turning to her and making Hina facing him. "I promise I'll find you. This will be my only goal from now on. And I don't care what others think. No Legs, my ancestor Rehua or your father can say whatever, I'll get you back" he made a cross over his heart and Mini-Maui repeated the gesture.

"I know you will" she smiled when the demigod held her face with the tip of his fingers.

"Can we get on with the Heart business, please? I'm going to throw up with all this dinky scene" grumbled the eel from afar.

"He really is a pain" mumbled Maui.

"You bet" they giggled. "You ok to do this?"

"…" they kissed. "Never better" she gently put the hook in his grasp and the demigod gave her a sad smile. "I'll be back before you know it"

"I know" Hina leaned against his chest and Maui held her close. After a few seconds, they stood apart and the hero moved his hook to transform into a hawk and jumped into the sky. Maui took a last glance around his beloved home and Hina before flying towards the roaring storm.

" _Open your eyes to wake up, c'mon!_

 _It's inside you, don't look elsewhere._

 _To find the small magic around you_

 _Get to the skies, fly away, fly away!_

 _And if there was reality, I didn't saw it._

 _Do not think of going back,_

 _Just fly away, fly away!_ "

"Little pest" grumbled the eel and Hina nudged him. "Some husband you got there"

"There is no one like him" she said proudly

"I guess you are going to wait till he gets back from this suicide mission, if he gets back that is" Kuna frowned. "Very well, I can wait a little longer" he headed for the water.

"Why did you tried to give him to Tamatoa?" she whispered in a cold tone.

"The crab had a score to settle and I thought Hook Boy wouldn't resist after getting his turf kicked" smiled Kuna Loa and Hina answered by pulling from his tail. "It was just a joke, woman"

"Don't forget I know your weak spot, No Legs. Maui would be very happy to know it"

"Don't push your luck, sister! You might know where my other heart is but that's all" she seemed unconvinced so Kuna changed strategies. "Hina, my sweet deluded little minion, aren't we forgetting one teensy-weensy, but ever so crucial little, tiny detail? I own you!" the eel gave out an electric outburst that pushed Hina to the ground. "You left your home willingly because you were mad at him and I took you in. All in exchange for serving me until Maui gets back to the gods. And has that happened? No. So spare me from severing your head again, dear. Mine was already cut once and I lost a heart that day"

"Maui is half way, then. You only got one heart left"

"I can always get a new one" Kuna opened his six eyes with a menacing expression. "And believe me, I will. But meanwhile, I still got some work to do with Wonder Boy"

"Kuna, I told you to…"

"Mimi-Mimi-mi…" the fish sang softly stopping her in the tracks. "To get away from your beloved husband? Hina dear, I think you missed the point here. As long as that tattooed lover boy is in my way, I'll have to share you and I hate doing that"

"He's my husband"

"Yes and right now, I own you so zip it, dear" he chuckled darkly. "You might know my weakness but I bet he has one too. He's gotta have a weakness, because everybody's got a weakness. I mean, for what? Pandora, it was the box thing. For the Trojans, hey, they bet on the wrong horse, okay? Ramses, Moses and the plagues. You? Your beloved husband and his love for humankind. I have a gift to make people miserable, dear. So, don't lose sight here. Whether you finally convince him to join the gods again or he starts that stupid quest to find you, is your choice. I don't mind. You can try saving him as much as you want. I'll get my revenge one way or another" Kuna Loa disappeared into the depths.

* * *

Ok, you guys can say it loud and clear: OMG!

Yes, I had Hina being under Kuna's leash from the very beginning. Just having her waiting like a lonely lover for Maui was far too adorable.

Ok, a few details and I'm done.

The island where they say Maui and Hina had their home and met Kuna is Savai'i, in Samoa, and to be more concrete, the village of Safune or Matavai where they have a very special pool called Mata o le Alelo.

If you are smart, you may have noticed that Kuna loves to use quotes from Hades, from Disney's Hercules that was done by the same directors. And yes, eels DO have two hearts. One behind their skull and the other... that's for you to find out.

Also, Hina is often translated as "Mother" or "Moon", hence her ability to see beyond and act the way she does. In fact, Moana's mum is called Sina, the Samoan version of Hina. In this version, she would totally look like Nani from Lilo and Stitch. And yes, I thought about Moana being their daughter and I decided to have it another way or it would be far too obvious.

The lyrics in this chapter all belong to David Otero and his songs "Aire" (Air) and "Micro Magia" (Small Magic).

Heading to battle with Te Ka, fellas! And Maui has no idea of what Kuna has in store for him.

Yikes!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: We move on with the La Matafaga and into the large battle ahead. You will surely let me be a little creative here so we don't get too bored here. As you have notice, I already have not a sequel but an AU on the move and when this one's done, the other goes on. Anyway, let's roll!

In the background, I have the beautiful song "Naturaleza Muerta" (Still Life) by the pop group Mecano.

* * *

 **15\. I Luga o Mu**

Maui soared across the ocean and felt a small tugging in his chest. Mini was worried. He had good reasons to be so. They were still under the weather and once the hook broke, their chances would be none but he wasn't turning back. A small voice spoke inside his head. Perhaps it was a good time to have two words before Te Ka smitten them both.

" _You know she's probably fighting Te Ka, right? You owe her one big apology, big guy_ " said Mini, in his own version of Maui's voice but slightly more high-pitched.

"You really thought I could forget that? I screw up. Nobody can get pass that"

" _She's not really your daughter and you know that. She gave Tamatoa a piece of her mind while you were beaten to a pulp_ "

"Geeez, there was no need to remind me. Ok, so maybe you're right but then…"

" _Moana is your friend, your sister-in-a-way. Your equal, flesh face. It's not your job to save the day but to keep her safe like Hina says_ "

"…" they heard rumbling in the distance.

" _She's in trouble. If we're going to do this, let's do it right. Give Te Ka a taste of some knuckle. You are a demigod of mischief, right? It's time to give that a turn_ "

"…" a smirk appeared in the beak. "So true, Tiny. Let's bring it on" he flew towards the cloud smoke and noticed that Te Ka was not staring his way. Funny. Where did she… Oh, gods! Moana had somehow gotten past the barrier islands and was now turned towards the main island. Maui used his enhanced vision to see beyond the darkness and noticed Moana sailing with her canoe. That girl was really something! But the demon didn't seem to like that and threw a fireball that turned the drua upside down. The demigod held his breath. The girl came out of the water and tried pulling her canoe back to its position but Te Ka was stretching a hand to get her. "Moana!"

"Maui!" the girl recognized the cry of the prey bird and smiled in delight. The hawk dove and turned back to normal in time to cut the demon's hand by the wrist. He knew that the limb would grow back but at least, they had some time to be ready. "You came back!" she was really happy to see him and that made him feel more at ease with the demon energy pulsing from the hook to his arm.

"(Chuckle)" Maui smiled fondly and stared at his ink friend who crossed its arms. _I was the one to convince this tough head_.

"But your hook, one more hit and…" she stared at the cracks blazing with purple light.

"(Huff)" the demigod smiled. "Te Ka's gotta catch me first" he turned and saw that the demon was back in the move. Time to settle this once and for all. "I got your back, Chosen One. Go save the world" he used the hook to put the canoe back on its position.

"Maui…" Moana stared at him fondly. "Thank you" she smiled.

"You're welcome" he smiled back. It was the first time in their friendship that he said that from his heart and with no second intentions. Well, enough chattering. "Chehooooo!" Maui jumped off the boat and turned into a beetle. He needed to concentrate to keep Te Ka's mind away from Moana and he quickly came up with a way to give the little human a push and the demon, a piece of his mind. He waited until he was close enough to the lava creature before flashing into a large hunchback whale and splashed a large wave on Te Ka making her wince while the same impact push the canoe away. Now he had the demon's full attention so he changed into a shark and started biting one of the demon's fingers as soon as Te Ka got rid of the wet layer on her skin. The demon shook her hand and once in the air, Maui changed into an iguana and started moving around the neck towards the other arm. He had seen this kind of reptiles putting up high temperatures but Te Ka did not only tried to squash him like an annoying bug but her skin only got hotter. The demigod ended running on his paws through the fingers of Te Ka. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" he screamed and jumped for it before turning into a hawk and dodging one of her attempts to grab him before cutting that very same hand by the wrist. He knew that Moana was still far from the island so he decided to buy some more time. Maui moved to the remaining hand. "Hey, Te Ka!" he couldn't help but snicker seeing the demon looking for him. When she finally found him, the demon was taken aback by Maui's appearance. "Shark Head" he joked. Their little incident in Lalotai was now perfect to keep Te Ka's eyes on him. "Cheeehhooo!" he jumped and severed the left hand but when he flew away for a safer position, the demon smacked him into a nearby rock. He briefly blacked out before noticing that Te Ka had noticed again the boat and was hurling another fire ball. His legs felt like leather. He wasn't going to make it on time. He had used too much energy and the demon inside him was getting deeper into his core. _Not again, please, no_. "Moana!" He could only scream to warn her in vain. Thankfully, the ocean was still on their side and did not only make the ball crash into one of his waves but also put the girl on the shore. Maui sighed in relief but it was short-lived. "Get the Heart to the spiral!" Te Ka was going to throw another fireball. He had to prevent her from doing so. None of his animal forms could stop her so there was only one thing to do. The demon energy pulsed against his ribs like a blazing charcoal but he still managed to grab his hook and looked at Mini, who grabbed his. _Do it for her_. Maui breathed deep and jumped to meet Te Ka's arm. The hook clashed against the demon's chest and arm. Something broke as a gigantic explosion shook the whole place, making Moana trip. She turned towards her friend but couldn't see him. She looked around in horror and saw the terrible truth. Te Fiti was gone. Only the shadow of a curled woman remained of the Mother Island.

"Te Fiti is… gone" Her friend was going to die without knowing that… Hu? She noticed a familiar shape in the chest of the demon.

"…" Maui slowly pushed himself using his elbows. His head was killing him but worse of all, was that he felt like missing an arm. The demigod stared at his broken hook. He could no longer feel his divine mana, only the human weakening as the demon pulsed through his veins, burning his skin away. Mini-Maui could no longer move. They were done for. Maui closed his eyes and drifted into his mind. " _It's nice to see you know me, Mātau… Hina? Is that you? Now you know how it feels to be like everyone else. Isn't it just peachy? Now you know how humans feel around you, how does that little girl feel when you start boasting about everything… He's an airhead who plays tough so that he can cower in the inside…_ _You've always been there for me and I left you just because I felt jealous of humans… You got a mission to complete and that girl needs you more than I do… I was so scared when I left and not because my hook is broken but because I knew I couldn't keep you safe without it. Seeing you hurt or dead was too much for me but… Please, give me another chance. Please… And you don't it to keep her safe. You're the smartest and bravest man. She got to know you before you got it back and she already liked you. Having it or not in battle won't change a thing as long as you keep your wits on… Still, you know what? Moana looks a lot like you, Mātau. That is why I see her as our own little girl… I'll find you, I promise_ " Maui opened his eyes and saw Te Ka ready to hurl another fireball. The hero felt something clicked inside him. Hina believed in him and so did Moana. Maybe it wasn't the whole human race but that still meant a world to him. They were his family, his everything and with or without his hook, he had to protect them just like they had with him. He breathed in and got up, ignoring the searing pain. "Te Ka!" Maui threw the hook aside and started his most daring haka of all. He would die proud and doing his thing. He would protect his world and finally be a hero to all. It soon caught the demon's attention and she was ready to smitten him when it suddenly stopped. Maui didn't get it until he noticed the green light beacon in the distance. Moana…

"…" _don't hurt him, please_. The girl began to walk down.

"…" Maui could only open his mouth but found no words as his friend reached the shore and spoke to the sea. The waves parted and divided making a dry track for Te Ka to follow. The demigod first reaction was unsure but when he saw the demon crawling towards Moana, he tried to reach for her but the waters didn't let him. Maui soon found himself under the waves and almost unable to breath. He wanted to help his friend but his body wasn't moving. He could only drift further into darkness.

" _(Ou mata e matagi)  
I have crossed the horizon to find you  
(Ou loto mamaina toa)  
I know your name  
(Manatu atu)  
They have stolen the heart from inside you  
(Taku pelepele)  
But this does not define you  
(Manatu atu)  
This is not who you are  
You know who you are_

 _(Your eyes so full of wonder)_

 _I have crossed the horizon to find you_

 _(Your heart is an innocent warrior)_

 _I know your name_

 _(There's a task for you)_

 _They have stolen the heart from inside you_

 _(My dearest one)_

 _But this does not define you_

 _(There's a task for you)_

 _This is not who you are_

 _You know who you are_ "

The song carried him through the currents and spoke to him softly. He somehow knew that it was addressed to Te Ka but it also got to him. Moana crossed an ocean to get to him and knew him for his deeds, his true self with his doubts and fears, the reasons behind his courage and yes, somehow she also knew that his heart had gotten stolen. Hina had gotten stolen from him but above all, he had become selfish just like his parents but Moana had seen him for who he really was. And if she had been able, then there was still hope for him. He wasn't the demon his parents thought he was, he wasn't the monster who wanted to bring this darkness then who was he? Moana's hero, Hina's husband, the Demigod of Air and Sea, the Hero to All, the shape-shifter, the trickster, the Child of the gods, Moana's friend… Yes. He could be all those things at the same time because they were all little and big parts of his heart.

And with that thought, the pain inside him disappeared.

* * *

Puffff! Tough chapter but only two to go.

So happy that this went so well.

More to come!


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: I ship those two as well, . But now we must move on with the chapter before the ending with a scene that needs to fill that small space left the movie. I'm listening to the wonderful Leo Rojas and his kea flute to get inspired and it does really help. Thank you so much, Leo!

* * *

 **16\. Aiga**

Maui wasn't sure for how he had floating, feeling light-hearted, but it felt wonderful. All was quiet and nice around him or at least, so he thought until the Ocean thought he had napped enough and carried across the waters to land all of a sudden beside Moana on the green paradise that the now restored Te Fiti had become. The demigod was amazed by the life around him but before he could open his mouth, the sea spitted Drumstick at his feet. That bird was one hard-boiled egg, that was for sure.

"The Chicken lives" he gave Curly a smile and she giggled. Her expression then dropped as she remembered the cost of their triumph.

"…Am sorry about your hook"

"Well… Hook, no hook" he shrugged and smiled proudly. "I'm Maui" Moana was safe and that was it. So was Hina, for the moment, and she was right all along so it was no big deal. The earth began to shake beneath their feet. "Hu?" they were suddenly lifted into the air and Maui recognized the shape holding them as a hand and right before them was Te Fiti herself, beaming like the sun in the sky. The demigod was having a hard time processing the whole thing, thinking impossible ways of avoiding an apology and looking weak that when he saw Moana bowing, he felt lost until Curly motioned him to do the same. Perhaps the goddess would just ignore him and focus on his friend. After all, he had never been good at apologies and much less to divinities which could crush him like a stick. But he wasn't that lucky. Te Fiti did notice him and slightly turned her hand to have a good look at Maui. With his cover blown, there was only one thing to do… work his charm. "Te Fiti! Hey!" he smiled and giggled like a child caught during a prank. "I mean, how you've been?" ok, that glare couldn't be good. Maui gulped and coughed. If charm didn't work, it was time for plan b and boy; it was hard for him to gather the courage to put the words together. "Look what I did was wrong, I have no excuse. I'm sorry" he looked down. Those last words had been stuck inside his throat for a thousand years but Maui somehow felt relieved after saying them. Te Fiti didn't blink but smiled, revealing what was in her other hand… the hook! Completely restored and ready to be used. The demigod had to use all his will to not jump and get it, but he didn't want to offend the deity by doing so. He turned to Moana like a little boy ready to jump over his birthday presents.

"You know? It would be rude to refuse a gift from a goddess" she smiled feeling his anxiety. Maui was still a child at heart.

"…" the demigod grabbed it and held it over his head. "Cheeeehoooo…" someone poked his belly. Moana gave him a look. _Don't spoil it just now, you're doing great._

"Thank you. You kindness just sure is deeply appreciated" he bowed again. "Cheehoo" Maui whispered turning into a beetle and flying away in time to see Moana giving a _hongi_ to Te Fiti. Their foreheads touching, they both smiled and the goddess put the girl down. Maui turned back to himself right beside Moana. Te Fiti opened her hands and a wind filled with flowers flew past them, making a small gust on the shore. Moana's drua reappeared all fixed and covered in beautiful plumeria flowers. She was amazed and as they watched Te Fiti enlarged herself to her island size and went back to her slumber, disappearing among the trees and life around; both friends smiled. It was a kind vision, like waking up from a nightmare and back to dreamland. And then it hit Maui. Moana would now go back to her people and he couldn't join her. His place wasn't among mortals, no matter how much his heart ached for some company after a one thousand years exile. He couldn't stand the thought of Moana getting older and getting to the end of her life. And Hina… she was still under that maniac's contract. He had made a promise but perhaps, he could always drop in to see his friend. Even so, Maui was awfully quiet while they gathered fruit for the journey back to Motunui.

"Maui? You ok?" a gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"Yeah, better than ever. I got this back, right?" he pointed at his hook. "We saved the world and well, who knows? Perhaps new stories will now be told about me and a certain-no-princess" he tried to smile and look happy but there was a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"It's ok to be sad"

"(Raspberry) Sad? Me? Never!" his face dropped as soon as he wasn't facing him. Moana said nothing and leaned her forehead against his back. They both went quiet. No words were needed. Once back at the canoe, Maui put the fruit in the store before watching as Heihei felt face first into the hole. "Gonna miss you, Drumstick" he playfully pulled the rooster's hind leg.

"You can come with us, you know. My people are going to need a ... Master Way finder" she smiled. Moana was really hoping that he would go with her, back to her island so that she wouldn't have to face her people alone or the challenge of being chief but Maui knew better. Still, before he could voice those thoughts, a familiar itching in his chest, just right over his heart and next to Mini-Maui gave him the answer he needed. He was proud of her, very. Not just as a teacher but as something else.

"They are already have one" he carefully lifted the necklace. The star-patterned tattoo next to his inky conscience was moving and after a few seconds, it formed a beaming Moana in her canoe. She was now a part of him. Forever. Moana was beside herself so she jumped and grabbed his neck, giving him that hug he had been waiting for all his life and it felt better than pulling islands, killing a six-eyed bat or beating Tamatoa. It was worth living another three thousand years. Maui held her against him, barely holding back the tears. When they parted, his steps back were short and a bit insecure as he watched her wave goodbye to Tiny.

"See you out there, Maui" her voice didn't broke but he couldn't help but smile when he heard Curly saying his name one last time.

"See you out there, Moana" he sighed. "Cheeeeehoooooo!" he waved his hook and turned into a hawk. The ocean moved around him, celebrating that the hero was back on his journey but the demigod remained where he was. Maui had to gather all his courage to take his eyes away from Moana and fly away from her. He flew for a long while, feeling the tears burning in his eyes until he finally laid eyes on his home. Hina was there, waiting for him. He landed on the soft grass and looked around. Nobody. What if she hadn't been able to convince No Legs? Was she gone too from his life?

"Well, well, well. Look who's back. The victorious hero has saved the world and comes home. How touching" a cold voice spoke behind him. Kuna rose above the waves with his most despicable smile. "Good show, Hook Boy! Too bad that girl stole your moment"

"She's my friend so leave her out of this"

"You make too many requests, Maui. Your wife, your friend, the humans… Goodness me, what will be next?" the eel smiled. "I will spare you and Hina until sundown so be nice and give her some love from me, hu? You know how this goes. We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy. What do you say? Come on"

"Why her? Of all the fish in the ocean and the goddesses, why Hina?"

"She hasn't told you, her own beloved husband? Naughty girl" Kuna gave out a dark chuckle. "Let me tell you a little secret. Something that only Tangaroa, the other deities, your dear Hina and I knew" he paused dramatically. "She was my bride to be"

"WHAT? No. no, no, no… NO! You're lying! You filthy…" he grabbed hold of his hook but his opponent was not scared.

"But it is true. Ask her if you don't believe me. Hina was destined to be mine from the very beginning until you showed up and had to win her heart with your bragging and your tattoos!" the eel bared his fangs. "But I'm not angry. No, sir. She's mine now as it was intended. You can make all the promises you want, Hina won't leave my side"

"…" Maui gritted his teeth and looked down in tears.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat. It would be lovely but I've got lives to ruin and places to sink so make haste. Go say your lovely wife goodbye because you won't see her again ever"

"No. No, please"

"Don't plead, Maui. You sound pathetic when you do. Just go do your thing" he disappeared into the sea. Maui sank into his knees. It took him long before he was able to make his way to the fale where Hina was waiting. She was crying. They both were quiet for a while until the demigod couldn't take it anymore and hug her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you. I tried but I didn't want to break your heart" the goddess whispered and he said nothing. "Father wanted me to have a strong husband and thought that Kuna, being the God of Eels and the Abyss, was perfect. But then I met you and everything changed. You became a hero to all and won my heart. All you did was wrong was fall in love with the most stupid goddess of all" the demigod hushed her.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I couldn't keep you safe" his voice hitched. Maui buried his head in her neck and tried to put his thoughts together. Hina, knowing that Kuna would do anything to keep them apart, decided to make a risky step that perhaps would turn things on their favor. She started to give him small kisses from the ear to the shoulder. He didn't understand at first but after a few seconds, they were recovering that magic they had left forgotten for so long. Hina was pleased to see that his husband was still more an animal than a man when it came to that subject but she really needed that. (Love to elaborate this scene more but I have to mind that is rated K+ so I'll leave it to you to fill the gap). It was a long and wonderful afternoon. When the sun began to disappear in the horizon, they were both asleep. Hina opened his eyes and looked at Maui. He seemed so small now, so fragile. She softly caressed his cheek to wake him up. "Morning, beautiful"

"Evening, handsome"

"…" the demigod noticed the sun. "It's time, right?"

"I'm afraid so"

"… I'll find you. I promise. I don't care what that worm says. I'll see you again"

"I know you will" a tear ran down her face and Maui picked it up with his thumb and held it close to his lips. "I'm scared, Mātau"

"Me too"

"…" they held each other close for a few minutes before walking to the beach. "Keep an eye on Moana for me, ok?"

"I will, Hina. I'll see you with every moon passing"

"And I'll see with every sun rising" they kissed one last time before he headed out into the ocean. This time without glancing back.

* * *

Ok, if anyone in the room has tissues, start using them NOW!

The last chapter will be a wrap up, mostly and I will translate all the titles of the chapters.

Thank you for reading, guys! Leave a message before leaving.

Aloha!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Is it really the ending? For real? OMG! This is been quite a ride, lads. I feel proud and a bit sad but perhaps it's just a "See you later". Small scenes for a big ending and perhaps, a sequel, who knows. As promised I will put the translated titles of the chapters at the bottom and go on with the other fic. Hina is based in Nani from Lilo and Stitch but after some considering, she would have some of the attitude of Valka from How to Train Your Dragon. She has spent ten centuries surrounded by monsters, after all. Anyway, when I'm done here, I'll go get some tissues. I advise you to do the same. Let's go!

Lyrics belong to Of Monsters and Men among others. Stay tuned after the credits, lads!

* * *

 **17\. Le Matafaga**

The wind felt nice under his wings. He had been flying for hours, so deep in thought he forgot to mind where he was. The Ocean was below him and it seemed like a never ending tapa spread to the ends of the world. Thoughts of the recent events kept on replaying in his head and drained him. Maui knew that he had to find an island soon to rest or he would collapse of exhaustion but he kept on soaring. He was running, again. Even if everything was right in a way, he felt empty, destroyed. Falling from the sky like a stone didn't seem so bad after all that had happened. Moana was with her family and Hina, his only standing pole on the ocean, was now trapped with Kuna for another thousand years. He had nothing left. A pinching in his chest stopped his train of thought. Mini-Maui had been trying to get his attention for a long while and now that his host was tired, he seemed to be more successful than before.

"I'm not in the mood for talking, Tiny" he grumbled.

" _I know but_ _I'm not the one who wants to talk to you_ " the high-pitched voice replied.

"Then, who?"

" _Someone. It sounds pretty important so I would listen if I were you. And speaking of that, can we do this with some earth below our feet? If you keep going like this, you will kill yourself_ "

"(Huff)" Maui used his enhanced eyes to spot a small rock not far from where they were to land. Once his talons touched the ground, the demigod turned back to himself in just seconds. He was way too tired. His legs swayed and his breathing became labored. Maui felt once again the sting of the demon mana in his shoulder. Even weakened, it was going to stay inside of him whether he liked it or not.

" _When the words weigh heavy on the heart_

 _I am lost and led only by the stars_

 _The air is silk, shadows form a grin_

 _If I lose control I feed the beast within._

 _Plants awoke and they slowly grow_

 _Beneath the skin_

 _So breathe in, breathe out_

 _Let the human in_ "

Maui felt limp on the rock. He was too exhausted to move. The starry sky shone over his head. It was beautiful. The demigod closed his eyes, not sure if the ocean was going to swallow him or let him live. He didn't know who wanted to talk with him but he had no strength to do that. He just left himself drift. After a few seconds, he found himself seeing Moana before him. He was about to run to her when he noticed that with every step he took, Curly only got older. In just seconds, she was a fully grown woman and was looking after her own children and not even in a blink, age colored her hair gray. Moana was now an elder woman. Maui couldn't take it and ran towards his friend but she was gone. The demigod could only cry. He was going to lose her, just like everyone in his life. What for him were instants, for that girl it was decades. Moana would die and he would have to mourn her for… No! There had to be another way, an alternative. Anything, anything at all. No Legs was not going to get things his way. The demigod wanted to open his eyes again but he was too tired to move. The Ocean moved around him and made sure that no wave would drown Maui in his sleep but its attention was soon somewhere else.

Not far from the rock where the child of the gods slept, a group of druas was sailing and inside one of them, Moana rested after a long day. They had just left Motonui behind, in search for new islands. Talking to the council was tiring but dragging the ships from behind the waterfall had taken all the efforts of her people. Still, they were finally sailing into the open and she could finally get some rest. Moana had thought many times about Maui during the day, wondering what would have happened if he had been there with her. He would probably had moved all the ships on his own just to prove how strong he was, tried to correct her way finding or soar above their druas with his usual joy. It was hard to guess. She really missed him. Even in her dreams, Moana missed him.

"Moana…" spoke a soft voice waking her up. She looked around. There was nobody. The only ones who could be awake were the ones who were now on deck. The young girl tried to go to sleep again. "Moana…" there it was again. A woman's voice so sweet it could lull children and make men fell in love. "Moana…" once she noticed it came from outside, the young explorer got up being careful of not disturbing her parents or his two little friends. Once on deck, Moana smiled. It was a clear night. All the stars were shining on their heads. The sailing was smooth and the ocean was calm. "Moana…" her attention was soon focused on the front of the ship where a woman stood, dressed in beautiful clothes. A long tapa hung from her waist covered in beautiful pictures and Moana noticed in amazement that many were Maui's feats. She was gorgeous and shone like the full moon in the sky. "I feared no one could hear me but you did" the way finder soon knew who that was.

"Great Goddess" Moana bowed. "I…"

"Spare me from the tittles, child. I didn't come to be praised. I came because I have a request"

"A request?"

"Yes. One only you can fulfill, Child of the Ocean"

"How can I serve you, Great Hina?" Moana stood up. The goddess tattoos spoke like thousands of voices and the Chief's daughter could hear them whispering about Kuna Loa, about the monsters, about darkness…

"You're a good friend to Maui. He regards you with all his heart and so do I, for I'm grateful that you helped him"

"It was what any friend would do for another, Your Highness"

"Peace is now in his heart and in the land but I don't know for how long. Lalotai is just the tip of a mountain, child. Dangers lurk ahead and Maui will have to face many dangers from now on. He'll need help and I fear the gods will not side with him"

"Why not, Goddess?"

"They still see him as a troublemaker and someone who chose humans over them. They don't get it. Kuna doesn't joke when he says that he has plans. He is already known in the other side of the world. He was left to be broken and humiliated. That Eel will get his revenge one way or another and only Maui can get to him. Only you can help him with this task. I know you are a future chief, Moana, and very different from Matau but, please, help him. His soul is still too fragile for this task"

"You can count on me!" Moana nodded.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down. You'll know when I need you, child. I'll let you know but until then, I'll be watching you from the heavens" Hina smiled and disappeared in a ray of moonlight that momentarily blinded the young girl who found herself back in her corner. She wasn't sure if that was a dream but something told her but that everything had been very real. If Maui was really in need of her help then she would wait for him and if he didn't come for her, then she would find him.

The sun slowly began to appear above the horizon. Maui was still asleep. A gentle touch ran from his stomach until it reached his face. It felt like a kiss, one with Hina's signature. She knew that the boats were coming so she had little time before going back to No Legs.

" _Aloha_ _ʻ_ _oe, aloha_ _ʻ_ _oe_

 _E ke onaona noho i ka lipo_

 _One fond embrace,_

 _A ho_ _ʻ_ _i a_ _ʻ_ _e au_

 _Until we meet again_ "

A tear rolled down her cheek before she disappeared into the sunlight. Maui opened his eyes and sighed. Once again, Hina had been there to watch over his sleep. Something warm reached inside the demigod. She truly loved him despite everything and that is why she kept coming every night. Hina was giving her husband the strength to keep his promises.

Dawn had never seen as peaceful as it did that morning and with her soft caress in his face, Maui moved his hook and turned into a hawk. He soared until a noticed a familiar silhouette jumping around some druas. That kid was never going to change! And he really hoped for that. Maui saluted Moana with his loudest scream before flying towards a new adventure where Curly will surely have a role by his side.

 **The End**.

* * *

Are we really here? OMG! I want thank all of you wonderful people for joining in and helping me through this voyage. It really helps! I really hope you enjoyed so don't be shy and leave a review. Oh, and here I leave you two Easter Eggs, enjoy! Aloha!

 _1\. Haili Mua… First Encounter_

 _2\. Le Vasa… The Ocean_

 _3\. Le Vao… The Wild_

 _4\. Le Toa… The Hero_

 _5\. Osofaiga…_ _Attack_

 _6\. Folauga I… Way Finding_

 _7\. Olamea Matautia… Monster_

 _8\. Oloa Taua… Treasure_

 _9\. Mailaila… Scars_

 _10\. Malolo… Rest_

 _11\. Aloha 'Oe… Goodbye to you_

 _12\. Tevolo… The Devil_

 _13\. Tafea… Adrift_

 _14\. Le Folafolaga… The Promise_

 _15\. I Logu o Mu… In Flames_

 _16\. Aiga… Family_

 _17\. Le Matafaga… The Shore_

Thank you for reading and now a post-credits scene…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Shiny, I'm so shiny... Didn't help me though, did it? Still upside down here, just need a little push. Can we be real? If my name were Sebastian and I had a cool Jamaican accent, you'd totally help me. You would, you know you would" Tamatoa was still upside down in Lalotai. He didn't know for how long he had been there but when a large shadow felt over him, he cowered… "Kuna! Old buddy! Hehehehehe! You… came back" the eel didn't seem happy. The crab remembered that he had promised to maim him so he got read for the worst but nothing happened. "Are you gonna eat me?"

"No, I'm going to do something much worse to you, Crab Face" he cruelly smiled. "From now on, you're working for me and you're first task is… Maui" darkness surrounded the large fish with only his six eyes glowing in a cruel fashion.


End file.
